The Son of Neptune, my version
by you.wish.you.knew.me
Summary: We saw what happened to Jason when he got to camp Half-Blood. Now its Percys turn. I dont own any of the character or ideas of PJO and HoO. PLEAS READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

When I woke up I felt like I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and realized I could only see a small amount of light. _Why am I in a locker?_ Percy thought. Just then did he hear the people laughing outside? "Hey Jackson! You having fun in there? Ha-ha" someone said. _Who are they talking to? Wait a second, who am I?_ He didn't remember anything. He started banging the door of the locker and started struggling to get out. "KIT! Get him out of there NOW!" said a female´s voice harshly. "I was just joking, common you know we are just playing around" someone, probably Kit, told her in a playful voice. She didn't answer, and even though I couldn't see, I knew she was giving him a killer look. "What a party pooper" Kit muttered and then I felt the door open.

I had to blink twice before my eyes adjusted to the light and I could see everything in front of me. There were five really scary looking guys eyeing me coldly. They were all wearing dark clothes; they struck me as bullies or criminals. I supposed the one in the middle was Kit; he had dark brown hair and reddish eyes. _ Talk about a killer look. _Besides him, looking at me was a really cute girl, she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt and she was holding a guitar. What struck me the most was her straight, blond hair that shined like the sun and her blue eyes that were filled with worry. "Umm, thanks" I said in a shy way and all the guys started laughing. The girl ignored them "Are you okay? I'm sorry Percy; I just left to go to get my guitar. When I came out and you were gone I knew this punks where involved." _What had she called me? Percy! That's my name! Perseus Jackson!_

I noticed the guys were leaving and I was glad. "Perce? What's wrong?" she said. She was wearing a confused look on her face, probably the same one I was using. "Do I know you?" I said. She gave a small laugh "Yeah right Percy, stop kidding?" The last part came out as a question, the look on my face probably showed I was serious. "Percy. It's me! Why don't you remember me? I'm your best friend Lauren!" her lower lip started to tremble. She took a deep breath and said "Common, lets skip class and get some pizza. Maybe if we keep talking you will remember something. At least I hope you do."

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

When we got there she looked like she had an idea. I noticed she still had her guitar. Without thinking I said "Do you take your guitar everywhere?" She looked at me and an amused smile crossed her face. "Yes, but you used to bug me with it all the time. Saying I was one step away from singing every single conversation." Then she sighed, probably because she wanted me to remember. "Well, let's see. You started going to the academy 2 months ago. The academy is the school we go to. It's for kids who have a hard time in normal school. Learning disabilities or simply ADHD, just like you and me." She paused and looked at me to see if I remembered something. She sighed again and kept going. "We became best friends on your first day of school when I saw you stand up for James when Kit was about to throw him in the trashcan. That's why they bully you now, because you stopped then from bullying someone else. Anyways, I backed you up and they just left. Obviously you became James' hero and we started hanging out ever since."The way she said hanging out got me thinking. "Are we, umm, together?" As soon as I said it she blushed. "No, you asked me out but I declined." Without thinking I said "Thanks but I still don't remember anything" She was about to say something else when we heard someone scream. We turned around and saw Kit enter and hiding behind the counter. Before we could ask what was going on something came in. "A hellhound" I said under my breath and wondered how I knew that. Somehow it heard me and turned to look at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Right behind it was another one about the same size. The dogs stared at me with hungry eyes. Out of an instinct I took out my pen. _Well, first I get amnesia and now I will try to kill abnormally big dogs with a pen. This isn't weird at all. _I thought I could give it a try, and took off the cap. The pen turned into a three feet long bronze sword. _Riptide. _Somehow I remembered its name. When the first dog saw it, it flinched but leaped towards me. By now everyone was screaming and running away except Lauren and I assumed Kit, who was still hiding. Out of instinct I dodged the paw that was aimed at my face and slashed it with my sword. The dog became dust. I turned to see the other one and realized that Kat had taken a knife out of the kitchen and was fighting the dog. He was winning and I thought the dog should be dead already. _It has to be killed by celestial bronze_. _Why do I know that! _I jumped to battle and aimed right at its heart. It disintegrated to dust just like the other one. They both turned to look at me and then at the sword. I shrugged and caped my pen. Just then did we realize that there was someone standing at the door.

She walked close to us and when our eyes met she took out her sword and placed its point in my neck. It took me off guard and I didn't have time to react. "Who are you?" she screamed at me. Her curly blond hair was blocking her eyes. "Percy Jackson, ma'am" I answered. "Tell me where he is or I will kill you!" then she took the hair off her face and I saw she had blue eyes. Not the same blue as Laura's. She had them light blue when Laura had them like the blue of the sky during the day. "Excuse me?" I said curiously "I don't know what you are talking about." She looked like she was about to strike me with the sword. "Don't play dumb! You know where Jason is! My dream told me to look for the boy with the bead necklace! That you would be my clue! But if you won't tell me then…" she was cut off by someone that came running in. He looked at her in disbelief. "How could you tie me? I can't believe you! Reyna I understand you want to fin Jason but I knew you were going to freak out on everyone. Just because I told you, you couldn't interrogate the new ones you tie me up! You are lucky us Minerva children always have a plan but if you do this..." "Bobby shut up!" the girl Reyna said harshly. Bobby had stormy gray eyes and light brown hair. He looked at us as if he hadn't realized we were there. "Now tell me before I finish you off" she said warningly, her attention back at me. _Lucky me. _Bobby sighed "Reyna please put the sword down; we can ask him anything at the camp." Reyna looked at Bobby for a split of a second and considered it. "Bobby take this other two to the car and…" she didn't have time to finish because Kit interrupted. "What's going on here?". "Please let him go" said Lauren as if she had just gotten to her senses. Reyna's eyes got a little softer and said with a commanding voice "Guys, go with Bobby and he can explain everything to you." I took her looking away for an opportunity and without thinking I took out Riptide and took a step back. She sensed the movement and attacked me. Somehow I blocked it and we started to fight. I looked at her and suddenly it wasn't her, it was a guy just like her with a scar on its face. Luke. Suddenly I thought of a disarming technique. I used it and when her sword was on the ground and my sword at her neck she had a scared look in her eyes. My eyes turned to Bobby and an understanding passed through us. "Common guys, lets go." he said to the confused people behind me. Laura and Kit followed. Then I turned to see Reyna. "What's going on? Are you going to attack me again?" I said with a power in my voice I didn't know I had. "Come with us and we will explain and I won't attack you any longer" she said with hatred and defeat in her voice. "Swear it" I said automatically. She looked stunned for a second. "Ugh fine, I swear to the River Stix I won't attack you any longer" she practically hissed. I caped the sword and placed the pen in my pocket. I opened the door for her and when she stormed out I walked behind her. She led me behind the pizza store, that now was a disaster, and I got into the car that was there. I got in and even though Bobby drove like a maniac we got to our destination in once piece.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I got a strange feeling I shouldn't be there and at the same time I felt I had been somewhere like this. I remembered orange shirts and kids playing capture the flag. I remembered a girl named Annabeth, she is my girlfriend. Then I felt excruciating pain. My head was about to explode. I started screaming and fell to the floor. I was on my knees holding my head in my hands. My pain was killing me. I could hardly hear Lauren screaming at me, asking what was happening. All I remember is the pain before I blacked out.

I woke up and I didn't remember anything of what I had remembered. As soon as I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Bobby. He was looking at me and bombarded me with questions. "How are you feeling? What happened to you back there? Where did you learn to fight? How come you beat Reyna? Who are you?" That made my head hurt again and I grunted. He immediately stood up and handed me a glass. "Drink this" he simply said. I did and I felt better. This time he asked me only one question "How do you feel?" I thought about it and said "Better, I don't know what happened to me back there." I looked at his face and saw he was about to start the questioning but right then a wolf came into the room. I felt scared out of my wits.

Bobby stood up and I thought he was going to fight it. Unexpectedly he bowed and said "Lupa" in a respectful way. "It's time for him to prove his worth; get him ready" the wolf said. She turned to look at me "To be here you have to show us you deserve it. Bobby will help you get ready, the fight is in two hours. Your friends are already getting ready." With that she left and I got off bed. "What going on, where am I?" Bobby turned to look at me and said "I forgot you weren't with us when I explained it."

He gave me a tour around the camp. There were many arenas to train archery, sword play, rock climbing, etc. there where many cabins but the twelve in the middle where the biggest. Bobby explained to me that they where the cabins for the sons of the Mayor Gods. There were some to the sides but the where for the minor gods. _There is no such thing as minor gods_. I thought and kept going with the tour. This placed seemed too serious for my taste. The cabins where gray on the outside and with the symbol of the God or Goddess on the top of the door. I wanted to see if I understood and said "So that once is the one of Zeus, right? And then there is Hera on one side and Poseidon on the other." Bobby looked at me like I was crazy and said "Well here we call them by their Roman names. Jupiter, Juno and Neptune. It is really odd you know their Greek names. Oh well let continue the tour."

During the tour he explained to me everything. He told me about the demi-gods and me being a son of a God. There was a point when he asked me. "So is your mortal parent you mother or father? That could make it easier to know who your godly parent is" I thought and my head started throbbing. "I-I don't k-know." I stuttered. "What do you mean you don't know?" he said curiously. "I woke up this morning and I didn't even remember my name. I didn't remember does people I was with. I don't even know my age!" I said. It was a relief to tell someone, even a complete stranger. "Reyna won't be happy about that. She could swear you had something to do with Jason's disappearance but that's another topic. I won't offer you a sword but you have one. I would ask you where you got it but you probably don't remember. Try on some armor." I thought about it. "Well I know its name is Riptide. The sword I mean but I don't know how I know that. Oh, and I would rather not wear the armor. I'm fine like this."

I was in the armory changing room so I looked myself at the mirror then for the first time. I saw my dark hair and green eyes. I noticed I was wearing an orange shirt I recognized but I didn't know from where. _Having amnesia is getting annoying. _The shirt and my shorts where dirty but that wasn't what I found odd. The necklace I was wearing was the weirdest thing of all and Reyna had said something about it earlier. It had four clay beads one with a trident, one with the empire state, one with something golden and one with a sort of Maze. _Strange._ Trying to make conversation I turned to face Bobby. "Who is your godly parent?" The question surprised Bobby for a moment then said. "I am Bob Moore, son of Minerva the goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy." I was going to say that Athena was the goddess of Wisdom but I remembered a female voice: _The Greek Gods also have roman names for example Zeus is Jupiter, Poseidon is Neptune, Athena is Minerva and so on. Here is a list of all of them. You can keep it if you want. "_What did you say?" asked Bobby interrupting my thoughts. "I didn't talk."I said instantly. He gave me a what-are-you-talking-about look and told me. "Yeah you did dude. You said Annabeth" Again my head started throbbing I let out a scream and blacked out again. I could hear a voice in my head "Young hero it's more important you don't get your memories this soon. Sorry it had to be you and not him the one in pain but it's necessary. Don't worry you will remember when the time is right." Then I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

"Hey man you alright?" I looked up to Bobby. "Yeah, I'm alright it's just that-" I couldn't finish because I heard Kit's laughter. "What's wrong Jackson? I heard your girly scream from all across the camp." Besides him were Reyna, Lauren and another girl. Everyone ignored Kit. "Are you okay Percy? Have you remembered anything yet?" said Lauren. They all turned to look at me. "Hold it! What do you mean remember? Jackson can't remember anything? Then what good did it do torturing him if he can't remember? I will have to start all over again." An evil grin crossed Kit's face. Again he was ignored. "Do you mean like amnesia?" the other girl asked. I answered truthfully "I guess so. I only know my name is Percy Jackson. What's your name?" The girl said instantly "I'm Hazel White daughter of Apollo." Hazel had short blond hair and blue eyes identical to Lauren's. She was wearing a purple shirt that said something. Thanks to my ADHD I couldn't figure it out. (I later found out it said "Legion Camp") I suddenly noticed everyone except Kit, Lauren (who were using armor from head to toe) and I had one. I realized Hazel had been talking to me. "Percy are you listening to me?" I blushed slightly "I wasn't sorry. What were you saying?" She looked at me slightly annoyed, "I said, what is that you are wearing." She pointed at my necklace. "I don't know. I was wearing it when I woke up and I feel it's really important but don't know what it means."

She eyed it and said "It somehow feels wrong" Just then I heard a gong. "Guys you have to go through those doors to the coliseum," Hazel pointed at an entrance of the round building about 100 meters away, "I wish you luck and hope you have everything you need. Lauren, you can use my bow. I wish you luck." She handed Lauren the bow and left. The silence was broken when kit talked, "Let's go punks. I can't wait to kill anything that gets in my way." The way he said punks reminded me of someone. I just shrugged it off. We walked towards the coliseum and I thought _how hard can it be?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

We walked to the center of the arena. All the seats where full of people with the purple shirt. Around the arena where several different sized doors with torches on the sides but since it was about 6p.m. they were off. In a balcony sat Lupa. "Legion campers! We have this three new campers. Percy Jackson, Lauren Adam and Kit Carter. Their parentage is still unknown but hopefully by the end of the day it won't be. Lauren and Kit are fighting together against a Minotaur, a Minotaur specially designed by the Vulcan cabin not as easily destroyed. Percy Jackson please step off the arena till farther notice." I did what I was told and sat in an empty seat in the front row. "Remember something pups; only it can destroy itself. Start" Lupa barked and a door inside the arena fell open. The Minotaur came out and they both got ready to fight it.

Lauren started shooting arrows at its heart with amazing precision. It just made him mad and he charged towards her. She suddenly thought of something and shot both eyes. Now it would be lead mostly smell and sound, and in a nosy arena that would not be much trouble. Next was Kit. He had a sword and started stabbing it. The bull turned and Kit ran back, the Minotaur somehow heard it and started charging at him. By now everyone was cheering and getting out of their seats. Kit jumped out of the Minotaur's way at the last second and it ran straight into the wall. His horns got stuck and he was struggling to get out. Kit didn't know what to do. "CUT THE HORN!" I hadn't realized I had screamed until I noticed everyone around me turned to look at me like I was crazy. Somehow Kit had heard me and did what I said. The bull got out single horned and looked mad. Lauren's and Kit's looks met for a second and they had an idea. Lauren got behind the bull and started shooting at him. He turned. He was about to charge when he suddenly turned to dust. Everyone turned to see Kit with the horn in his hand stabbing the air. The cheers started, I noticed Kit had pretty bad cuts but Lauren was alright just a few scratches. I heard a murmur behind me say "How did he know the horn would kill him?" "Maybe he is Minerva's child." _How did I know?_

When the cheering died down Lupa said in a proud voice "You two have passed the Test. You are officially a part of the Legion." As soon as she said it, two symbols appeared on top of both of their heads. "Congratulation Lauren, daughter of Apollo and Kit son of Mars." Everyone cheered and they left the arena. "Percy Jackson, please come forward." Again I did as I was told. "We have a special monster for you to fight today. If you are to come out of this alive you shall have my respect. Start!"She barked again and a different door opened. This door was bigger than the last one. I was just standing there when I saw the fire coming towards me. Out of instinct I docked and pushed a button in my watch. _What the heck am I doing?_ To my surprise an enormous shield appeared. Everyone in the audience gasped but I had other thing to worry about. Out the door came a monster with seven heads, the middle one spitting fire at my shield. That monster was Hydra. I heard a familiar voice. _PERCY! Don't do that! Don't cut the heads. Every head you cut two more come out in its place!_ The voice said._ How do you kill it? _I heard myself ask. _You cut the head and burn the neck before another head grows back._ I came back to reality. _Great I need fire and the only thing with fire here is the monster. Maybe I can get it to set itself on fire. _I thought sarcastically.

That's when I noticed a flaming torch besides me. When I had been standing there and Hydra spat fire at me it got lit. I thought of a crazy idea that could probably get me killed. I made my shield a watch again, got out Riptide and headed for the monster. The first head was the easiest. It attacked me directly and I cut its head right off. All the stadium started screaming at me things like: "are you dumb?" "DON'T DO IT" "seriously boy you will get us all killed". But I ignored them and ran for the torch. I could see the head reforming. I ducked under the attack of another head and burned the neck of the headless one. Everyone realized I knew what I was doing. The crowd started quieting down. Fire was thrown at me and I moved just in time. The monster didn't make the same mistake twice though. It attacked me with its entire heads at once. I had to get rid of the fire one, so I lunged at it. Even it was surprised when I did that. I managed to cut the head and quickly burn its neck with the torch I hadn't dared to drop down.

Two more heads launched at me, somehow I managed to cut them both with one swing and did what had to be done. I had three heads left and the fire was starting to extinguish. I still don't understand how I did the rest. I threw the torch at the monster and it quickly caught on fire. Its entire body flaming and I had to cut the heads before there was no more. I ran straight into the animal without flinching. I cut its resting heads but got my pants on fire in the process. The beast was done and I looked at it with hatred. It had caused me a lot of trouble and I hoped it was worth it. The silence broke to people screaming but they weren't cheering for me or hating me they were screaming at me because of something else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

I realized I was on fire. I hadn't even felt the pain. I was shocked and looked around for water. I had to turn it off, and hope my pants where still there. Suddenly water started coming out of the floor. When I got the fire off and saw my pants there I was thankful. At the fight I had lost my shirt and now my chest was showing. I felt a little embarrassed but stayed there because Lupa hadn't yet admitted me to the camp. Everyone was now discussing. How did he beat Hydra? Who is he? What's going on? That's all I kept hearing until Lupa silenced all of them with a bark. After that just one person screamed something that caught me off guard. HE IS SUPER HOT! I blushed and saw a bunch of girls giggle and wave at me. Lupa growled and that made all the attention turn to her. "Very well done, you are now officially my pup, and a part of the Legion camp. You will be staying at the Mercury cabin because your parentage is unknown." No one knew how to act. Some looked happy, some looked angry but mostly they looked confused. No one cheered. "Now everyone to the dining hall. Dinner is ready."

I was the first one to leave but I didn't know where to go. I knew where the dining hall was but first of all I needed to find a shirt. Reyna came up to me and said "Since you will be staying with us you have to sit with us at dinner. I will show you your bunk after dinner." I knew she was thinking something and it wasn't good. "Um, do you know where I can get a shirt?" I didn't want to ask her but I needed one since everyone that got out of the stadium was staring at me and it made kind of uncomfortable. And evil grin appeared on her face. "Sure, come with me." I followed her to the Mercury cabin and walked to a bed that had some clothes and toiletries on it. "You are going to sleep there and that is all yours" she said pointing the stuff. I looked at it and realized it was a bad idea.

I suddenly get pinned to the floor and end with a knife at my back. I turned around and was about to get up ignoring the sharp object that could kill me but she sat on me and placed the knife on my throat. "I was going to get you later, but this was the perfect opportunity. Now tell me where Jason is." I didn't understand what she was talking about. Without thinking of how she would react I said "What in the name of Hades. I don't know who I am, how am I supposed to know who Jason is?" She looked stunned for a second. "You really don't remember anything? But you have to know where he is, my dream told me you where the clue." She had a tear in her eye by the time she said this. "And anyways" she continued "why did you say Hades? That's the Greek name of Pluto." She said it but didn't seem to care, she was probably thinking of this Jason guy. "Don't worry, he is probably alright. If I am the clue maybe I can help you find him." I said with a comforting tone. "I-I'm sorry I a-acted this way. I miss him a l-lot." And with that she started crying. She got off and sat down on the floor, I don't know why but I placed myself besides her and put an arm around her comfortingly. She told me about her life and we started talking. After a while she felt better and suddenly remembered something. "Crap! We have to go to dinner before they close it." With that I felt hungry; I hadn't even finished my pizza in the morning. We ran to the dining hall where many people where starting to leave. Everyone saw us running together and gave us a strange look. I followed her to the table and went to sacrifice some food to the Gods just like she did. When we got to our table it was empty. We ate in silent and I took that as a time to try to remember.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When we were done Reyna said she had to go take a shower and left. I was taking a walk on the beach where I found Lauren and Hazel. "Hey guys, how are you?" Lauren looked at me and smiled; Hazel waved but showed no sign of happiness. "Percy! I'm really glad you are okay. That thing you fought was huge and you didn't even get cut! How are you feeling? Have you remembered anything?" Lauren said excitedly. I answered sincerely "I am okay. I am feeling weird like something is messing with my head and it is getting annoying." When I finished talking I caught Hazel staring at my necklace again.

She saw me looking at her and said "You don't belong here. You are not one of us, yet you are a demigod. What are you? Ugh it's stupid for me to ask, you don't remember. Well I'm going to find out but watch out boy you are not on my liking list. I know you had something to do with Jason, you can't fool me." Lauren stared at Hazel open mouthed but before she could say anything we all heard something.

_The moon shines in the sky_

_You need my advice_

_I am so cool_

I didn't have to turn around to know who was coming but I could see the two girls had no clue. "You already used I'm so cool last time and anyways that's four syllables. Hey Apollo." As soon as I said it the two girls turned around and saw their father come. "Yeah, well they had told me you had no memory so I thought you wouldn't remember. I know! How about I am so Awesome? That's five syllables." I laughed "I remember that too Apollo, but how come? Maybe the memories of you are not important enough to be taken away." I said to bug Apollo. "Ha-ha I see your sense of humor hasn't changed. Okay I have no time to stay Zeus will kill me. Figuratively speaking. I came to talk to you Hazel," he turned to look at her and his face turned serious "you have to trust Percy and keep him safe. Not that he needs it but I need you to know that you have to trust him."

Hazel hadn't known what to expect but I could tell she thought it was something else. Hazel looked stunned at what her father was telling her. I could see she was about to complain but said okay with a disappointed look on her face. Then Apollo's face turned to a happy one and he said "I brought gifts!" First he looked at Hazel and gave her an empty quiver "You shall always find the kind of arrow you need in there" he said. Then he looked at Lauren and said "My child. I brought you a magical arch and quiver that will always be there when you need them," he looked down and saw the guitar "and a new guitar so that you can show your talent in public." I thought he was about to leave when he turned to me "Finally to the young hero the saved us all, I brought you this whistle you may already know. You will only be able to use it once when you are in great distress." He gave me a grin and I thought his teeth shined like the sun.

Just then I realized it was night and Apollo was with us. As if reading my thought he answered "I made a bet with Diana about what Ares would do about you in this camp and I won so we exchanged for 2 hours. She is in charge of the sun and I of the moon. Oh and I will warn you, Ares told his cabin that he hates you so don't expect warm welcomes from them. Olympus is closed so you won't see me again soon. I took a great risk coming. " Hazel and Lauren said in unison "Bye dad" he looked at them proudly and said "Advert your eyes children." We did and with that he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"You know my dad?" Lauren asked. I tried to remember and said "I know him but I don't know from where." Hazel was still stunned but managed to talk. "How come he said you where the hero that saved us all?" I shrugged and answered honestly. "I don't know. Just like everything I forgot. I really wish I knew though, maybe I would remember something else too." After I finished I turned to look at Lauren and saw the way she looked at her guitar. I thought I would make my friend happy and said "Hey why don't you play something for us?" This made Lauren smile and look at me. "Sure, dad left me a song with the guitar. I can play it." And with that she began.

_The boy with his memory lost._

_Shall be secure at all costs._

_His acceptance will be the only way_

_This important quest will prevail._

_6 demigods and the porter of Pan._

_Save us from a giant can._

_Your way shown by the wisest son._

_By the twins embrace this shall be done._

When she was done we were all speechless. "What's the name of the song?" Hazel asked trembling. Lauren scanned the paper. "It's the_ Quest_ by the Oracle of Delphi." I was the next one to speak. "Lauren do you know what this means? What a quest is or something?" As I had expected she didn't know. Hazel spoke up next "It's already past curfew I can explain it to you Lauren, at the cabin. We seriously have to go. Bye Percy." She gave me a forced smile and started to walk off. "Bye Percy. See you tomorrow." She gave me a kiss in the cheek and left with Hazel. I walked towards the Mercury cabin and the prophecy played in my head. Just then did I hear growling. _Shoot, what happens after curfew?_ To my answer I found three hellhounds but to they didn't even pay attention to me.

There was something trembling in the middle of them and it was about to scream when it saw me. "Percy! Help me!"he said to me. Just then did I realize he was half human and half goat. _It's a satyr, but do I know him? _Without hesitating I ran to his aid. Since they were the camp's guards, I couldn't kill the dogs. So, I distracted the Hellhounds long enough for him to take out some pipes. _What is he going to do with that?_ He started to play and some vines that weren't there before started to go around the hellhound's paws. They could not move any longer and they looked at me growling. Something pulled me towards the cabins I turned to see the satyr pulling me and saying "Common Percy, that won't hold them forever." He led the way to a cabin that had a trident on the top.

We got in and the satyr took a deep breath. He was about to say something but I interrupted it. "Why are we here? I don't think we are allowed to enter the cabin of a God that isn't your parent. And by the way who are you? You seem very familiar." The satyr looked confused but said anyways. "I'm Grover, your best friend. Your parent is Poseidon the God of the seas that's why I assumed this was your cabin. Percy what's going on?" I looked at him and something told me he was telling the truth. I explained it to him. "Well I woke up this morning and I couldn't remember anything. There was a girl telling me we were friends and then two hellhounds attacked us and some people brought me to this camp but I feel like I shouldn't be here." Realization crossed his face and he said, "You went missing three days ago and I hadn't felt you through the empathy link till this morning so I felt you here and came. You come from another camp and we went on quests together. Don't you remember anything at all?" I was about to tell him they sounded familiar but just then we heard a voice: "This young hero shall not be found until the time is right. You can't go back to the other camp." With that the voice was gone and Grover had a stern look on his face. "Well Annabeth is going to kill me for not telling her."

I didn't know what to do. I was with Grover, my apparent best friend, and everyone would think I was eaten by hellhounds. "Do you think you can get to the forest without being noticed by the hellhounds? I have to go to my assigned cabin. Maybe I will sleep here tomorrow." The last part I said it to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Percy wake up" I saw a strange girl looking at me. Then it all came back. Well everything that happened yesterday at least. "Um, sup?" I probably sounded stupid but I was too tired to even care. She ignored my question and said something else instead. "Where were you last night? You came to the cabin so late I thought you had been attacked by the hellhounds." This made me chuckle. "They wish they could eat me. Well anyways I was with Lauren and Hazel and we got a prophecy. And I found a friend that knew me before I forgot everything." I couldn't believe so many things had happened to me yesterday. I felt I had worked the whole week. This took her by surprise. "What do you mean, you got a prophecy. And how could you find someone you knew before in this camp?" I heard then a gong and that meant it was time for breakfast. "I will tell you on our way to breakfast, after that I have to talk to Lupa about my godly parent."

I did tell her everything. We hadn't gotten to the dining hall yet when Kit came to me. "So my father hates you punk. I can see it's a family thing. I came to do him a favor and to duel you. Though not only I want to duel you, some friends do too." I turned around to see I was surrounded by eight campers including Kit with their swords pointed towards me. Five guys and three girls. Probably children of Mars. _The roman names are growing on me._ I quickly uncapped my pen and turned my watch into my shield. I said in a cocky way, "You think you can beat me? ME! The son of Pos-Neptune? I could beat you all without a shield." As soon as those words were out of my mouth I regretted them but I turned my shield to a watch as if to prove I could. "Yeah right, you are a son of Neptune and I am a son of Jupiter. Bring it on kid I don't have all day." That was said by one of the guys though I didn't know which one. Without thinking I said "Well, one thing I'm sure of. None of you is a child of Aphrodite because you are ugly!" _That was probably the wrong thing to say. _

Someone attacked me to my left and with that the Duel began. First they let the brave one who had attacked me try to beat me. I dodged his first swing that was headed for my head. I took the chance and got behind him. I slammed the hilt of my sword against his head and he felt to the floor unconscious but I knew he would be fine. _One down, seven to go. Great. _Then the three girls attacked me at once. They had great speed and where quick on attacking me. I noticed they were on offensive and attacking them would be easy. The problem is I couldn't get a good swing because I was surrounded. I did what I did last time I dodged a sword but they saw what I was doing so they swung a sword at my feet. I jumped it and blocked another one that was about to go across my chest. I crossed my sword with hers and pushed her back. She separated her sword by taking it up and she was about to blow my head with a swing of the sword when I hit her in the ribs. That took me less than two seconds in total. I turned to see the other two still trying to get me. I didn't want to hurt them so I did something that surprised even me. I sprinted 3 steps away from them and they seemed to think they won. I was running away. I turned around to face them and ran full speed towards them. They saw what I was doing but it was too late. I had already dropped my sword and smashed their heads together. They weren't unconscious but didn't get up.

Just then the girl that I had hit in the ribs got up she and the other four attacked me. They were pressing me; I could almost see the hate in their eyes. No one was wearing armor and I didn't want to hurt them but they gave me no choice. I slashed a boy's thigh with amazing ability and he fell to the ground. Another boy I cut its shoulder and he falls down in pain. _Only two left. _To my surprise Kit was still fighting. I concentrated on Kit and that was a mistake just then did I see the girl take out a knife and stab me in the stomach. I waited for the pain but to my surprise none came. I looked down to see the knife shattered in the floor. I heard many people gasping for air and just then did I notice the group of people around us. _Why doesn't anyone help me? Not even Reyna. They look at me as if I was a freak show. _I quickly hit the girl in the head with my hilt and she fell to the floor in agony. "Just you and me, Kit" I said in a confident voice. I didn't know where that came from because he was so angry I knew this wasn't going to be easy. He said with anger, "Jackson, you where lucky that blade was broken because you would be dead by now if it hadn't. You won't be so lucky with me punk." He attacked and I blocked it. _Duck, jump, attack, block… _I was thinking what things to do when suddenly I saw a blonde boy in my head. He was showing me a disarming technique. I got back to reality and tried it. I got my sword to his hilt and flicked.

The sword fell to the ground with a _clang _and everyone stood motionless. I didn't know what had happened. I already had my sword on his throat and he had a scared look on his face. I pressed it a little harder and he fell back. I looked at everyone staring at me. Suddenly they started to cheer. I turned to see Grover among them. I didn't even turn to look at them because just then Lupa came to my view. Everyone including me bowed and I saw besides her Lauren and Hazel. She looked straight at me and said "Percy Jackson, we need to talk" I stood up and went to her suddenly I knew what it was about. The prophecy so without thinking I said "Grover come with us" and he followed us as we went to the big house.


	10. Chapter 10

**I will try to update as soon as I finish a chapter. I don't know how long it might take but I hope you are liking it. It's the first time I write a Fanfic so I really wish for some constructive criticism.**

**Chapter 10:**

"Lupa a have something to tell you before anything is said." I paused for a second and Lupa nodded at my. "I discovered who my godly father is. I had been claimed before I came here and my friend Grover reminded me of it. I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus. This is my friend Grover. He found me yesterday because of an empathy link, I think he said. We know each other from before I lost my memory and I know that from sure because when I saw him some pieces of my memory came to me. Yesterday, though a voice told us we couldn't go to the other camp. Whatever that meant." Hazel and Lauren looked at me like I had gone crazy. Lupa growled and said "A son of Poseidon you are and this just confirms my fears. You do not belong here but I forbid your friend to tell you anything more about the other camp for if you knew you would want to go back. Okay Lauren now that Percy is here please sing the Prophecy…"

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

"The first like is obviously Percy, so he must be one to go. For what you have told me you father said I must assume Hazel, you go too. The wisest son could be Bobby, he is the smartest boy is the Minerva cabin. Those three are for sure but we are missing two demigods and the porter of Pan. Whoever that is." Lupa said. Grover hadn't talked at all so I was surprised to hear him say "Um, I am the porter of Pan. When we went on a quest to the Labyrinth and found Pan there. When he died he left some of his soul in me. Besides Percy has never gone to a quest without me." Lupa got a thoughtful look on her face, if that is possible in a wolf, and told me I had to chose the other demigods that should accompany us. I said three names without thinking and even though I knew I would regret one, he was the right choice. "I think Lauren, Reyna and Kit should come with us ma'am." Lupa nodded and kept going, "The rest of the prophecy is pretty clear except the last line. By the twins embrace it shall be done. The twins, I would assume, are Diana and Apollo. But I don't understand the rest of it. Lauren and Grover inform Reyna and Kit about the quest, Hazel come with me and we shall discuss this with Bobby, and Percy get prepared I can't allow you into the Neptune cabin until you have shown us your worth. You will have a chance to do it today at War Tag." I was about to ask what that was but everyone was already leaving. Lauren and Grover, Lupa with Hazel, and me alone.

I had lots of doubts but went directly into the Mercury cabin. I came in and found Lauren and Grover talking to Reyna. Her back was to me so I couldn't read her expression I just saw her nod. Lauren saw me, "Hey Percy," she said "isn't this crazy? Don't you wish we could go back a month just to remember how thins where when they weren't this crazy?" I was about to answer but Grover beat me to it "What are you talking about? Percy has had a crazy life like this since he was 11. Besides last month he was with me and Annabeth at... uh… the place." Lauren seemed to be processing what Grover said. She probably was thinking he was wrong and also the other way around but all of our questions got answered by Reyna. "It was the mist. Lauren, I don't think you knew him a month ago. Do you remember what his mother's name is? If you where her friend you would know that. That would explain why Percy doesn't remember anything about you." Lauren's lower lip started to tremble and she excused herself before she left. I was sure she was going to cry.

"What's war tag?" I asked because I wanted to change the subject. Reyna said "Oh right, I totally forgot you didn't know. We make two teams. Mainly alliances of the cabins but anyways. Everyone gets a bracelet. There is a battle field and every one that surrenders to you gives you their bracelet and if not during the fight you take it from them. They all want us for an alley because Mercury is the God of thieves so we take bracelet without much trouble. If you, let's say kill someone you get their bracelet but if I kill you, you give me all the bracelets in your possession. The game is done when no one in the opposite team has a bracelet and the person of the winner team with the most bracelets wins 15 golden drachmas, 100 bucks and the chance to eats anything you want from the mortals' junk food. After 4 years of camp food it's worth it." I got another sort of Déjà-vu. I got a picture of a battle in the woods; they were fighting for something in specific. A flag. I remembered the game and a girl with an electric spear. _Clarisse. _Something inside me said. "Oh, okay. Well, I will see you there later. Common Grover." And with that I left with Grover to talk to someone that could answer some of my questions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I went to Minerva's cabin to look for Bobby but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I knew something was wrong. Grover saw my concern, "He is probably with Lupa, after all he is going on the quest." I sighed and was about to go back to Mercury's cabin when I heard laughter. A laughter that had become familiar to me. I went to toward the group of people. When I finally got to the front I wasn't surprised to see Kit and some of the Mar's cabin. I was surprised to see they were cutting Bobby with a sword. They had him pinned to the ground and where torturing him. Kit laughed one last time and said, "Common wise boy, tell us what you found out about Jackson. I heard you perfectly when you were talking to Lauren. By the way why was she crying? If you had something to do with it I swear I will kill you." When he was done I was surprised to say real hate in Kit's eyes. Suddenly I understood everything. Kit liked Lauren and hated me because probably thought something was going on between us. That's why he took me out of the locker when she said.

I uncapped Riptide and ran to the center of the circle, the one formed by people watching. "Let him go Kit. You know you just want to fight me. Leave Bobby alone." I said with an angry tone. I was really getting mad that they would hurt Bobby because of me. Kit turned as if surprised to see me. "I thought you were talking with Lupa. Very well it's your time to suffer." I saw him smile and nod at someone behind me. I knew what he was doing but discovered it a second too late. I was pinned to the ground by one of Kit's half-sisters. Kit said in a triumphant voice, "Thanks sis, now you didn't see that one coming did you? Have fun you two." Kit turned around to leave and I suddenly got an idea. I just hoped it didn't get me killed. "Lauren was crying because of me." He suddenly stopped and without turning around told his sister to get me on my knees so that he could enjoy this better. She did what she was told and he went to me, I couldn't read the look on his face. He looked me in the eyes. "What did you do to her? Weren't you supposed to be his friend?" His sister pulled my hair and my head moved back. "I told her the truth. I told her I hadn't met her before the day that we came here. That apparently it had all been the Mist. I hadn't even met you for that matter." I was surprised to hear my voice. It was loud, steady and strong.

This surprised him so he said what everyone else that heard me was thinking. "YOU LIE! You make her suffer and I will make you suffer now. My father will be proud of me for what I'm about to do." I saw he was about to strike when I heard a voice say, "You won't be able to hurt me." I blinked twice and saw I said that. Kit took this as a challenge and said "we will see about that." And got ready to stab me. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain and when I heard a huge gasp I knew he had done it. The pain never came and I opened my eyes. The knife had shattered into a million pieces. I didn't even had a scratch and Kit looked angrier than ever. He took out another knife from his boot and tried cutting a small like in my cheek. Nothing happened. Kit looked at me with hatred. He stood up and left angrier than ever. Bobby was the next one to speak, "What happened?" I didn't know and was about to say so when I heard Grover's voice. "He bathed in the River Styx. He is almost invincible because of that. He has done many things you wouldn't even imagine. Many of you will start to mistrust him because he never said so. He didn't remember. If I were you I would trust him, for I know that he will never betray you."

Everyone was open mouthed but I ignored them. I had to get Bobby to the Apollo cabin his cuts were not severe but they had to be checked. The worst ones where on his legs so he couldn't stand up. I carried him in my arms all the way. To my good and bad luck the only person there was Lauren. She looked like she had been crying and I knew she had been. I heard Bobby grunt and this made me put my thoughts aside. Lauren saw Bobby and quickly got to work. "Put him in this bunk and give him some nectar." I did what she said and saw what she was doing. With a slightly wet cloth with medicine, she started cleaning his cuts. They where way worse than I had realized. She bandaged some and had to stitch some and after an hour she was done. Bobby had fallen asleep in the process and we both decided to let him sleep.

I don't know if she wanted to say something because I didn't give her a chance. "I'm so sorry Lauren. If I could change things I would but that's not up to me. I really consider you a friend and don't like seeing you like this. I hope you can forgive me someday." I looked up and saw her smiling. "It wasn't your fault," she said "It just took me by surprise. I really liked being your friend and helping you when the stupid of Kit did something to you. I'm fine, but should I ask what happened to Bobby?" I spoke truthfully "I don't really know. Apparently he was talking to you about me and Kit heard." I saw her shrug but continued, "He wanted to know what was so important about me and why you where crying. Bobby didn't want to tell him so Kit started to torture him. I went looking for him, because I wanted to ask him if he possibly knew how to get us to the destination." Lauren looked mad, she practically screamed when she talked. "AGAIN KIT! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SUCH A BULLY!" I felt bad for Kit. He was in love and even though what he did was wrong he had an inspiration. "Give him a try," I said "I bet someone like you could change him. After all he has known you longer than anyone."

She somehow got angrier, and by now she was definitely screaming. "Yeah well, I tried once. Two years ago we were actually together until that stupid boy cheated on me!" She started crying. _Everything makes sense now._ "What makes sense?" I tried to save myself and told her I hadn't spoken. She wasn't fooled and she forced me to tell her. "I don't think he cheated on you. That's why he hates me, because he thinks something is going on between us. Lauren he really likes you, I don't have to be a son a Aphrodite… uh Venus to know that. Just don't say I told you please." I thought her reaction was going to be annoyed or confused but it wasn't. Her face showed surprise and hope. "He didn't cheat on me? It had been a rumor?" tears rolled down her cheeks, but they were clearly happy tears.

I saw Bobby wake up and said, "Bobby, I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me. I went looking for you to tell you about a prophecy and then started fighting Kit or something like that." He flinched as if remembering the pain and then said in a serious tone. "I know what's going on. I knew something was off when you beat Reyna the first day but decided not to say anything. Your fighting style is different from any I have ever seen and the first day you knew all the gods but in their Greek names. I thought I was crazy but then I saw the figures in the beads of your necklace and I understood. Someone took your memories and put you here. You where not supposed to know anything but your necklace shows you knew about Neptune and that Olympus was on the Empire State building. So I have to theories either you where created by the hand of a Greek God but aren't really a human or there is a Greek camp just like ours and you trained there." As soon as Bobby said this I knew it was true, there was another camp Grover had told me about earlier but this time something different happened I remembered killing a Minotaur the way Kit did. I remembered the image of a trident over my head. I remembered Chiron, Nico, Thalia, Zoe, Anna… I screamed in pain, again. For the third time my head was killing me but this time it didn't go away. I was screaming my head off, my hands pressing my head while I was on my knees. This time it didn't stop so easily. I didn't black out. After what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than a minute I heard a voice. That voice sounded powerful but when I heard I knew I was in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Hello Perseus Jackson. You don't know me, I'm Gaea or like many people know me mother earth. I came to offer you a chance for survival. You want your memories back don't you? I can bring them all back the only thing you have to do is lead your search party to Cerro Alto Mountain in Texas. There my son Theodamas will wait for you." I somehow managed to talk, I knew the voice was in my head but I had to say something to it. "How can I trust you when you put me through so much PAIN?" I was surprised my head didn't explode. My head had like a bigger pain than the one I was feeling but it lasted only seconds. "Think about it demigod. Beware of what I can do to your friends if I don't. Take that as a warning." And with that the pain was gone and I could see clearly. _What had the woman been talking about?_ That warning worried me but there was nothing I could do so I kept it to myself.

I looked up and both, Lauren and Bobby, where looking intensely at me not sure of what to do. I tried to stand up but failed. All my energy was gone. Lauren saw this and as the medic in here she started giving orders to Bobby. "Go get me some ambrosia and nectar. Oh and please get me a wet cloth while I get him to bed." Bobby was about to do what he was told but thought better of it. "Maybe I should take him to the bed in case he is too heavy for you to carry." She shook her head "you are still too weak to be carrying such a heavy weight." He went to get the thing from the desk. I hadn't noticed but it was filled with medicines and gauzes. Bobby came with the ambrosia and told me to drink it and Lauren said that she would place a wet cloth on my forehead for relaxation mostly. I saw the cloth in her hand and felt like I couldn't wait to get it on me. I saw the water dripping from it and the temptation was too much. "Umm, I would prefer to get the cloth first. I want to, uh" I thought of something to say, even though I already sounded stupid. "Calm down before I drink." She gave me a curious look but saw no problem with that so she placed it on my forehead.

As soon as it touched my skin I felt stronger it wasn't much but it made me feel somehow better. Bobby handed me the drink but I shrugged it off. "Maybe some water would make me feel better." Lauren shook he head. "Percy you were screaming your head off just a moment ago and started talking alone you need ambrosia." I ignored her, and turned to Bobby. "Bobby to me a favor. I would like water but salt water. Would you think you would be able to go to the beach and bring me some water? I wouldn't ask you if I didn't know it would make me feel better. I know you are hurt but-" I was cut off by Grover's voice, "I already did that. I thought you would prefer it salted and I went to get it when I heard you scream. I recognized your scream and was about to run inside but a voice told me to get water. Maybe it was your father." Grover was holding two glasses with water. Bobby turned to look at Lauren how whispered at him. "He says Percy is son of Neptune." Bobby started murmuring to himself. I caught something here and there. "World War II… The Big Three… Last Prophecy…" he kept talking like this but I ignored it. As soon as I got a glass I threw all the water in my face. I felt a rush of energy. I felt great, nothing better than water but it somehow felt even stronger, my dad probably did something to it. I saw Bobby's wounds where better but they wouldn't completely heal. I had an idea. "Bobby sit down" apparently I interrupted some thoughts because he looked like he didn't know I was there. I took the second glass and concentrated on the water.

It all went out of the glass but in my command. _Cure his wounds_. The water placed itself on top of Bobby and then splashed him. I heard him wince and then let out a sigh of relief. He looked at me and I saw something in his eyes. Probably surprise because I wasn't supposed to be born. I felt uncomfortable so I changed the subject. "Bobby, do you know about the prophecy and the quest? Lupa actually wanted to see you but I guess after all that happened she won't mind. I assume you already know the prophecy." He nodded and said, "Oh yeah, about that I am not sure I can guide you. Maybe it's another son of Minerva." I shook my head and tried to encourage him. "I don't think so, I have a feeling it's you though I don't know why. You just look right." I looked at Lauren and Grover for support. "Oh yeah," Lauren said, "maybe that's why you two bonded so well you were meant to go together." Grover gave his most supportive voice, "Of course it's you. I can feel the nature trusts you and if they do, so do I. I trust you to lead us." This made Bobby smile, "Thanks guys. Well about the prophecy I think the last line means it has to be done by the eclipse, and that is next week. By the twins embrace may mean when the sun makes a ring around the moon, so it is embracing it, but I may be wrong."

I felt it was right but had no way of knowing. "Well it's the only idea we have so let's hope its right. With the prophecies there is no real way of knowing." We heard a gong and knew it was time for dinner. "Is it so late already? The time flew," I said. "Guys please don't tell anyone I am a son of Neptune and watch your backs during the game later, just in case. I have a bad feeling." When they had all agreed, we left.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

The Mercury cabin was allied with Bacchus (Dionysus), Somnus (Hypnos), Minerva (Athena), Apollo, and Vulcan (Hephaestus). Reyna forgot to tell me that the winner team didn't have to do chores for a whole month and that was something many people really fought for. Today's setting was going to be on the forest but apparently it changed every time. "Okay every one; this is what we will do. We will go first for the mars cabin. Let's leave the Venus cabin for the end because those guys are the easiest to fight." Everyone nodded at Bobby and we heard a gong. I pulled out Riptide and waited for Mars to scream a war cry but none came. "That means we have to get ready. The next gong it's the start. We will wait for them to come and if they don't after ten seconds we go to them but silently." Everyone started pulling their swords out and I looked at my bracelet. Everyone in my team was wearing the same one obviously. I heard the gong and the war cry echoed the whole forest.

We didn't have to go to them; probably the Mars cabin was too excited to wait. The first one to come after me was a daughter of Cupid (Eros). I had seen her before but I never noticed how beautiful she was. I didn't really want to hurt her; she looked so cute when she was fighting. I blocked her blows with easy but started to drop my guard. "Wont you let me beat you?" she said and I was about to agree but then I heard Lauren scream and that reminded me we were fighting. I ignored her question and fought her. She wasn't really good. I had my sword on her throat really fast and she looked shocked her charm had failed but gave me the bracelet and started walking off. Avoiding the fighting people. I put it on and kept fighting. I knew they had sent her to me on purpose. I was probably a big threat and they all wanted me down. Next, one or many sons of Hecate attacked me. He multiplied himself and I had to fight them until I found the right one. My first idea was to fight them and slowly I would find out who he was. I was doing great and had already made two of eight disappear and as soon as I made the third one another one got me to the ground. I thought of something. I grabbed a bunch of dirt and rolled out of the way of the sword that was aimed at my chest. I stood up and threw the dirt. All of them disappeared except one. He yelped but stayed and fought. He had a good defense but I managed to get his sword on the ground and my sword at his throat.

He gave me three bracelets and left. I turned and saw there weren't many people left. Half the Mars cabin was gone, and I later found out the Mercury cabin stole their bracelets. Lauren was fighting a girl from the Venus cabin which shocked me because they were both fighting great. I saw Reyna perched on a tree and about to jump on Kit who just saw I was still here. I also saw Hazel and Bobby fighting three sons of Ceres (Demeter). Besides them there were about ten more people from my side and about thirteen from theirs. I turned in time to see Reyna jump. Kit hadn't even noticed her and she was about to finish him off when we heard Lauren scream. We all turned to look at her and we saw she and the Venus girl where fighting some dirt monsters.

They looked like humans but it was as if they were made of dirt. Just then fifty more of those came out of the ground. Everyone left what they were doing and turned to face them with their swords up. They attacked us but they were too much. I ran to one and cut its arm right off, after a couple of seconds he reassembled. _What are these?_ Everyone was losing their battles, even Kit and me. "Run to the cliff" someone yelled. It was Bobby. We did as he told us. Just then I remembered Gaea's warning, to watch out. We got to a clearing. There I saw the see below. It looked so far away and I wanted to jump but I knew I had to stay and fight. I turned around and saw the dirt figures where already close and we where about thirty-three and they were over fifty. Everyone got ready to fight and I think I am not the only one that wondered why a son of Minerva would bring us to a dead end.

Lauren had her bow in hand. The one her father had told her would appear when needed. Hazel turned her ring to an arrow and used her quiver. They were really close, and I was about to run to them when I heard Bobby talk. "Sorry Percy, I have no choice."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

I was falling to my death, or so I thought. Why would Bobby push me? _Maybe Mother Earth got to him too and he couldn't refuse._ Then I touched the water. I felt powerful, and realized what Bobby had really done. He had pushed me to the sea so that I could help them. _Wow, he really is a son of Athena. I mean err, Minerva. Dad please help me do this._ With that I told the water to take me to the cliff. I felt like I was flying. All the water under me, pushing me to my destination. When I got there I saw almost everyone was hurt and the dirt-people where using some wooden swords. I hoped no one was dead while the water was forming a little water tornado under me. The water covered me up to my waist. I was angry really angry when I saw all that. I was about to do something when I saw a dirt thing stab Kit in the back. That did it, I screamed and the tornado exploded. Water flew everywhere.

When the water was almost gone, I felt weak. I used all my energy to run to Kit. He was still conscious but I was about not to be. I told him not to be scared, that he would be fine. He groaned but I could see horror in his eyes. He probably thought he was going to die. With my last strength I called the water and cleaned his wounds. I collapsed besides him._ Grover help._ Was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

I woke up to hear a commotion. I open my eyes and felt a straw in my mouth. Hazel was holding a glass that probably contained nectar and ambrosia. She saw I was awake and smiled but made a sign for me to drink and not to talk. I didn't argue because I was feeling so calmed I wanted to save my energy. I was really comfortable until I heard what the commotion was about. "He can't go, he almost died. He is way too weak." Someone said. I think it was Lauren. "He must to fulfill the prophecy!" said someone else. This time it was a male's voice. _They must be talking about Kit. At least he is alive. _Someone else talked too. This time I was sure it was Grover. "Percy is strong. And even if you don't let him go he will go." I started processing everything. Lauren didn't think I should go. I looked at Hazel and she winked at me. I had never seen her so happy what was going on? I guess every woman has a motherly side.

I started to get up. As soon as I did I saw Grover. He grinned at me and said in general. "Guys why don't we ask him?" everyone turned to face me. Everyone that was going on the quest was there. Hazel, obviously Kit, Grover, Lauren, Bobby and Reyna. Lupa was also there with them. I had to go on the quest; there was no way I would stay. "I have to go," I said "there is no way I am staying. But we can discuss that in a minute. How is everyone?" I looked around the nurse and saw only a few beds with people which shocked me. "How long was I out?" I asked, just as I noticed Kit seemed fine too. It was Lupa who answered. "Everyone is alive; you took the worst of it. You were out for a day and a half. Right now it 10:00 a.m. and there are only five days left till the eclipse. I shall say, you did prove yourself a son of Poseidon and a pup of mine. I am honored that you are a part of my camp Greek Hero. Because of this I shall not assure you Greeks are of my liking, but you are." These words shocked everyone.

They all looked at each other until I broke the silence. "Well I hope everyone is packed because we have to leave now." We all looked at Bobby who shrugged and he told me he had gotten a letter. "I got a letter telling me that an Ophiotaurus or something like that has been stolen. I think it was my mother who sent the letter. She thinks when one of Gaea's sons wake he will kill it and make a whole ritual to get even more powerful. It was stolen from Olympus itself." I didn't hear the last part, I had a flashback. _I was saving a sea-cow from a net. The hippocampi told me someone needed my help and I went. It was trapped… _My thought trailed off when I heard Grover say "Bessie!" everyone turned to him as if he had lost his mind. "That's the Ophiotaurus' name." he explained. "Percy found it and saved it. I took it to Olympus because of the Power it can give to someone." This seemed to get Lauren back the first topic. "Percy, you are too weak to move. You have been unconscious for a day and a half! It's not healthy for you to go. You almost died!" I looked at her and sighed. I told her I had to go, she got mad and stormed off.

"Not again" said Kit and ran after her. I raised my eyebrow at Reyna who hadn't talked. She gave me a you-don't-want-to-know look and chuckled. Then I turned to see Bobby. "You are such a son of Minerva. Always with crazy risky plans, but they almost always work." Said I to him. He looked surprised and asked. "You are not mad at me? I threw you off a cliff; I thought you would want to kill me. Why aren't you mad?" I laughed and answered. "I think you remind me of someone. But I think she wouldn't even apologize. So don't worry about it. I know you meant well."

He smiled and I remembered something, "Hey, did the letter say what way we have to go?" I asked. He nodded and answered, "Yes it said um, Bessie I guess, is in the Grand Canyon but it also said I had to be careful. For it would not be the only place we might have to go." _Cerro Alto Mountain. _I thought. _Maybe the prophecy didn't mean we had to defeat a giant. It meant we could defeat a giant._ I ignored my thoughts and just said "You guys already packed?" They all nodded and I turned to Grover. When he saw me looking he spoke up, "Just like old times. You wouldn't remember though." He sighed and continued. "Well I packed some things for you too. A tent, some nectar and ambrosia, some clothes and your prizes from the game." I didn't understand what he was saying. The game hadn't ended had it? "Umm, I didn't win. And by the way, thanks for saving me. I assume it was you because of the link." He smiled as if amused and told me, "Everyone there told Lupa you had saved them, especially Kit who was about to die. He told Lupa you had used some water that had healed him almost completely and that took your last strength. I almost died too you know? Because of the empathy link if one of us dies its probable we both do. But anyways I owed you. You have saved my life so many times already I had to pay you back so I did everything I could to stay awake and told the nymphs to tell Lupa. Then I passed out so I really didn't save you but I did send help."

With this we all left to find Kit and Lauren. We found them by the beach holding hands. It didn't surprise me; I somehow knew it was coming. What shocked me was when they heard us coming Kit looked at me and smiled. I knew it was probably for saving his life but it was still surprising. I told the rest of my company to wait and went to them. Lauren sighed when I approached and I knew she didn't want me to talk but I did anyways. "Hey. Lauren, I know you worry about me and I really appreciate that. If it where something else I would do what you told me but I have to go. I still have lost memories and I want them back. I think this quest may help me remember something about other quests." I said this and gave her my best puppy look I could. She sighed but told me she understood. "I understand. If I couldn't remember anything I would do everything to try and get my memories back. Okay so how are we going?"

This question got me off guard. I hadn't thought of the transportation. After the attack the other day, we had to be off the ground as much as possible. I had an idea. _Dad, please help me._ I whistled and seven pegasi came down the sky. As I saw them coming I assumed Kit and Lauren would be surprised because they had never seen a pegasi but everyone was open mouthed.

_Good day Lord, I heard you needed us and I brought a few friends. _Said a horse that was standing in front of the pack. They all bowed at me and I said. "Good day to you too. Yes actually we need your help on a quest. We have to go to Colorado, the Grand Canyon to be precise. I know it will be hard for you and I am really sorry to ask you for this. We will rest of course for you won't make it all the way if we don't. Oh, and can you please introduce me to everyone?" All the pegasi had unusual colors. They were beautiful I was dumb-struck. _Of course my Lord, _the horse said._ The Golden one is my wife, her name is Shine. She is the head of this pack basically I just follow her orders._ I assumed that was a joke because all the pack laughed. If horses can laugh. _Hello my Lord,_ Shine said. _Who will I have the pleasure of taking? _I didn't have to think twice about it. "Bobby," I said "meet Shine. She will be taking you." He walked forward to her "It would be an honor" he said and I turned to the other horse again. I nodded for it to keep going.

_Well the rest are my children, except the soft-brown one. He is Oak. He is my daughter's boyfriend, her name is Snow. She is obviously the white one. They are always together, it's annoying. _I chuckled at this. I wondered if anyone ever thought that about me. I did seem to have a difficult time to remember this Annabeth but was she my girlfriend or my enemy? I could just feel strong feeling but I didn't know which ones. _Its really nice meeting you lord. _Said Snow, _who will ride me? _She had a sweet calming voice I could swear she was a singer. "Lauren, come over here. This is snow, she will be taking you in this journey." Lauren was still open mouthed and simply said, "You are beautiful." Sadly she said that to the horse and not to me. Oh well.

_Hey Master._ Oak interrupted my thoughts._ I want to ask you for two things. One is can I get someone that likes that girl. Because I want to be close to MY girl. And second do you have any food on you master? Donuts would be better. _He reminded me of someone. Blackjack. I was happy I remembered my Pegasus name but didn't have much time to think about it because everyone was waiting for me to speak. "Okay, Kit this is Oak he will be taking you. He is actually snows boyfriend so I think you and Lauren will have to spend some quality time together." When I said this I turned to Lauren. She was blushing a deep red, I had to chuckle. Kit didn't say anything because the Pegasus was getting away from him. I didn't understand what was happening and I never did but I still took care of it. "Kit," I said, "do you have any food on you? Well you obviously do but something with sugar in it?" Kit answered a little bit confused. "Um sure I have some donuts I convinced my cabin to give me. They saved them from the last time an Ares' kid won Tag-War." As he said this he took the donut box out as if to prove it.

As soon as Oak saw the box he literally jumped and ran to Kit. Kit understood and took out one for the horse. The horse had found his soul mate, he was in paradise. I laughed at that thought but kept going. "Okay so who is next?" I said to the black horse, I really wanted to know his name. _Well, next is the soft pink one. She is my eldest daughter and her name is Rose. We called her that because she was born with this color but depending on the season it changes, it_'_s been a while since she decided to wear pink again. She has a gift of nature given to her by Pan. That's why she can change color. _I think it was obvious who Rose was meant for so I didn't hesitate to call him. "Grover this is Rose, you will be really connected to her. She has a gift of nature given to her by Pan so you two have a lot in common" Grover's eyes lit up and he went towards her. "I have never met a Pegasus like you, you are amazing." He told her and surprising all of us she answered. "I am unique, or weird whatever people like to call it. But I am happy" we were all open mouthed and Rose noticed. "Oh sorry," she said "Pan gave me the ability to talk to the animals and since he speaks English you can all understand me." Grover looked as if he was going to cry. My thought where again on Blackjack when I heard a sobbing. This one in my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked the sobbing horse. _I_'_m sorry Lord, it_'_s just that all of this happiness reminds me how happy I was with my boyfriend. I don't wish to bother you; I just didn't think you would notice. _This horse was obviously broken hearted. _It's going to be okay,_ another female voice said, _he is just injured. The vet already said he would survive. _ The leader Pegasus talked again. _These are my other two daughters Mia, the one crying and Fire the one consoling her. They are twins. _They were both kind of orange, like a ginger.

"Okay, Reyna this is Mia, Mia this is Reyna. Hazel this is Fire, Fire this is Reyna." While I said this I pointed towards the respective horse. I told Reyna the horse would understand what she was going through. I had noticed she was always wearing a sad look on her face. I wondered if it was because of the Jason guy. I assumed I was right. Lastly I turned to the leader, father or husband or whatever you want to call it. I looked closely at him for the first time. He was gray but he was glowing. I had never seen anything like him. He was amazing and I was sure he wasn't just any Pegasus. "Who are you?" I asked. He actually grinned at this. _This I can_'_t reveal at the moment. I can just say we are your fathers special force it you would like to call it that. _He was more than any of the Pegasus here. "I can't ride you. I am not worthy of you." I said. _Young hero, you it is I who is not worthy of you. But I won_'_t take you. Oh and maybe you would prefer English not even the pegasi understand Greek. _"Αυτό που είναι εσείς ομιλία α…" I trailed off. I turned around and saw everyone looking at me including Lupa.

_When did Lupa get here? _I thought. I saw her give me a dirty eye but turned to look directly towards the Pegasus. It was getting frustrating not to know what to call him. "What are you doing here?" Lupa barked. She looked like she was about to attack. What I heard next I heard it in my mind, but I knew Lupa heard it too. _Lupa you still don't get it do you? What happened was years ago and anyways you know we are the same. _This made Lupa madder. "I told you and Chiron I would attack you if you ever came near this place again. I did enough by not killing this boy. He has proven himself worthy by saving some campers but he shouldn't have lived that much. Juno made me treat him nice but that won't happen with you or any other Greek. I have no problem with your family but you better get out of here now." She was barely holding on. The horse sighed but did what he was told. Before that he told me something. _I will see you again my Lord. In the meanwhile be careful. _With that he was gone.

I was stunned but this encounter. Everyone else was either scared or confused by the one sided conversation. I had to ask Lupa what was going on. "Lupa what was that? Who was he?" She looked at me as if it was my fault but still answered. "He didn't tell you did he? It is not my place to tell you but he will tell you. I'm sure of that." I just nodded and wondered why no one wanted to tell me who he was. "Well won't you go?" Lupa asked as if she wanted for me to leave which I thought was actually the cause. I was about to tell her I didn't have a ride when I heard him. I would have been happy if he hadn't been saying what he was saying. _Boss, they took the kids!_

**I know this wasn't the best chapter but it is important for the future. Sorry it took me so long to upload I had exams all week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

I turn around to see Blackjack coming towards me. I knew I should be exited but I wasn't. What was he talking about? What kids? Who took them? I wanted answers right now. "Blackjack what's wrong?" Blackjack landed besides me and he explained everything to me. He told me he had been looking for me for days. All the pegasi kids had been kidnapped. He told me he followed a trail of them and it stopped at the Cerro Alto Mountain. _Boss you have to find them and help them. _The thought of them being at the Cerro Alto Mountain scared me a lot. I knew I had to save them. I couldn't let anything happen to them, but what was I going to do? We had to save the Hippocampi. What had Bobby said? He said he thought the giant was going to eat it. Maybe if we got rid of the giant we would have more time to get the Hippocampi, or maybe there was something else that was going to eat it. I didn't know what to do. I was going to think about it and decided not to tell anyone until I was sure about what to do. By now Lupa was gone, so I didn't worry about someone listening to the conversation.

"Don't worry. I will do something. Do you have enough energy to keep flying? I don't like asking but it is needed." I said. I tried to keep the worry from my voice. "And Blackjack, calm down. Try to forget about it right now." I was hoping no one noticed but obviously the other Pegasus did. They obviously didn't like the news about all the children from their kind missing. I had to keep them from getting nervous and I had to keep Rose from talking. I turn to all the pegasi and say "I will take care of it. I don't want anyone talking about it with anyone. Trust me." They all nodded. I eyed Rose and when she met my eye I knew she understood she shouldn't say a thing. I climbed on Blackjack and told everyone it was time to go.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

The horses had enough energy to get us to a small town in Nevada. I knew not what town but I didn't mind. The pegasi probably did anyways so I didn't worry. We landed on the forest and made a camp just by the highway. Everyone was getting along with its ride great. Blackjack had gone back to his usual self when he heard that Oak had gotten a donut. _Boss, why did he get a donut? You have known me for a long time and I don't get a donut. Do you have another one? Because you know I like donuts. _I started laughing at this. It actually brought back memories. He probably didn't know I didn't remember anything so I stopped myself from telling him. He probably would freak out and start telling me of all the things he ever asked me to give him. Probably all of them were food.

It didn't surprise me Grover was getting along with everyone. I knew he actually wanted to spend more time with me, but I didn't really want to. I didn't want to be with him and don't remember all the things he was talking about. I knew everyone here but I wasn't close with anyone besides Grover, who I didn't remember fully so it didn't count. I wondered if what Reyna said was true. That I had something to do with this boy's disappearance. Something told me I did. I decided to go ask her about him. I look around the fire we did and see her sitting down in front of a tree looking down at something. "Hey Reyna. What's that?" I asked as I sat down besides her. I glanced at the picture. It was her and Bobby with another guy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. They all looked about ten though. They looked dirty and tired, but they looked happy. "oh," Reyna said. "It's a picture of when we came back from when I first came here. Me and Bobby went to the same school but totally hated each other. One day out of nowhere a hellhound came to attack us. We probably would have died if Bobby hadn't made a plan and Jason had come to our rescue." I looked at Reyna. She looked sad remembering this.

"So, what's your story?" I asked next. As soon as I said it I thought she wouldn't tell me anything but she simply sighed and started talking. "Well we met when he saved us from being eaten. He got along with Bobby just fine, I really didn't like him then. When we got to the camp, every girl was sighing as he passed. They all waved and he winked at almost all of them. I forgot to mention I hated Bobby because he was the only one that outsmarted me when I tried to play a joke or steal something from him. Well anyways, he started giving us the tour. As soon as he mentioned the Minerva cabin the hologram appeared. No one looked surprised when this happened. They were probably used to it. This gave me enough time to pick Jason's pockets to try and find out something about him or about the camp. I found a coin that struck me as odd, there were also some other kinds of golden coins, then there was a pack of mints and lastly notes from many of his admirers as I liked to call them. I put them back while he was still explaining to Bobby that Minerva was his mother and all of that. The only thing I kept was the coin. When Bobby went inside the cabin Jason turned to look at me and winked. I just ignored and asked where I should go. Just then I heard some fighting. I had seen some practices when I got in but this was different they really sounded mad.

I ran to it because I wanted to see what that crowd was all about. I come to see two girls fighting and saying Jason was theirs and stuff like that. I turn to Jason to see if he would stop it. He was actually enjoying it. I knew he was a womanizer but this was a lot more than that. Everyone was paying attention to the other fight, so I didn't think they would notice me yelling at Jason. I looked at him straight in the face and told him a lot of things. He started to get angry and I saw this. At one point he took out one of the golden coins and flipped it through the air. Nothing happened and he noticed it wasn't the coin he was looking for. By know some of the crowd of the fight had turned to look at us. I heard him mutter, it should come back soon. I realized he meant the coin. I was still holding it in my hand. I later understood that because I was having contact with it wouldn't disappear. He looked over my head got red. He told me, stupid daughter of Hermes you took it didn't you. He looked like he would kill me in an instance but I was so mad at him because of the way he acted I simply opened my hand and showed him the coin. As soon as he saw it he flinched. I didn't hesitate before flipping it.

I saw him do it to the other coin so I assumed that was what I had to do but I didn't expect what happened next. A blade appeared and landed on my hand. I was shocked but Jason was really angry. Suddenly over us rain cloud started to appear. Give it to me you stupid girl, he said. I told him I would as long as he apologized to the other girls and as long and he swore to leave him alone. This of course made him madder and lighting started flashing around me. Somehow I knew it was his doing so I moved fast. I notice lighting had just struck where I was sitting and I thought he crossed a line. I ran to him and tried to slash him. He moved and avoided it but I tried again as another lighting almost got me. I finally slashed him in the arm. I thought I was dead for sure. But suddenly he started laughing.

I thought he had gone crazy so I dropped the sword to the ground and ran away. From that day on he tried flirting with me; I obviously just rejected him as hard as I could. One day I noticed he started to change he hadn't cause a fight between girls anymore. He hadn't he flirting with all the camp at once. And he had been more and more nice and romantic with me. One day, after a lot of years, two months ago actually we started dating. He changed for me and I don't want anything happening to him." She was crying hard by now. I was about to comfort her when I saw her stiff. I turned around to see our next challenge.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I know it's really boring and I took a long time writing it. But between soccer semifinals and ONU thing I didn't have the time. But I promise the next chapter will be epic AND long. Actually I would LOVE to recommend another fanfic called Daughter of Athena its AWSOME! Well I guess that's all I have to say. REVIEW! Or not lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Behind us was Kampe. I remembered her name, and I thought I had maybe fought her before and I wasn't wrong. She was a dragon with a woman's head and torso and a scorpion-like tail. She had a belt that looked like animal heads. But the scariest part was her bow. It was huge and I knew it would be hard to get her with that in her hands. She hissed and looked directly at Grover. "You!" she screamed at him. "We meet again satyr but this time I will kill you. I don't see that stupid Cyclops near here to save you again. Nor do I see that hateful…" She didn't finish that sentence. She looked around as if to make a point that the Cyclops wasn't here. She got angrier; you could see it in her face. She got her bow ready but didn't aim at me yet. "Well Percy Jackson. Do you think you will be lucky again to leave alive? You will see that I don't make the same mistake twice, you will die." She started to aim the arrow at me. I gulped. I took out riptide thinking maybe I could give everyone else more time since she was mostly after me. But before I could attack arrow started flying at her. She saw this and lifted a shield I hadn't noticed. _I have a shield too! But mine will probably won't resist those arrows._ I thought and got my own shield ready. Only one arrow had hit her and she screamed in pain. It hit her tail but didn't seem to have made a lot of damage.

I didn't understand why she was screaming if she didn't look that hurt. It was Hazel who answered my question as if she could read my mind. "It's poisonous! My dad was right it has any arrow I need!" Kampe heard this and said. "Well if I am going to die then so are all of you." And dropped her shield. I attacked and so did everyone else. With anything they had knifes arrows and swords. It was really hard because of the tail and the animal heads. They were alive. I started fighting a pretty familiar bear that almost bit my face off. I stabbed it and didn't wait to see what happened to it. I just took a step on it and pulled myself upward, closer to its face. She saw me and her tail came directly to me. I jumped back to the floor. I knew this was going to be hard. I was suddenly pushed back by an arrow. It went straight to my chest and even though it didn't hurt me, it went to me really hard it pushed me back about 30 feet. I stopped when my back hit a tree. I was disorientated for a moment, but that moment was enough to trap me. The dirt had made chains around my wrists and ankles. They were tight enough to stop me from moving. Then came the voice. _I won't let you help them hero. I won't kill you because I might need you in the future. But I want you to see them fight and not to be able to help them. They will probably die, and the ones that don't won't be enough to stop my son. You do know if he doesn't get the Ophiotaurus. I have an ally that will. And if you do save it you won't be able to stop my son from coming. Face it Percy this is the gods doom. I am offering you a way of surviving. _I spit to the ground as if saying I wouldn't do it and the voice didn't come back.

I turned to see the fight. Hazel and Lauren where shooting arrows at the monster. Reyna was fighting with all her might, but I could see she was sad. The memories where too much. Kit had already stabbed all of the animal faces but they were just getting angrier. Grover was in a tree playing his pipes; he was making some roots hold Kampe's tail. It didn't last for long so he tried something else. The pegasi where besides the fire. They seemed to want to help but they couldn't move. I looked at their feet and there was dirt tying them. _We want to help but we can't get out Lord. Help us help you! _I struggled a little to show them I couldn't move either. Then I turned to the fight again. Bobby was fighting but with some kind of weird pattern. He stabbed the feet, I noticed, when she was about to shoot. The seemed to make her miss by inches and she didn't even notice. Kampe had been shooting at everyone but thanks to Bobby no one was dead, yet. Everyone was bleeding hard. It was like a beautiful deadly dance. Perfect synchrony to stop the other from killing them. I would have enjoyed it had I not been needed to help. After some time Kampe was starting to weaken. She was about to shoot when at the last moment she didn't. She noticed Bobby had stabbed her again and she realized what had happened. She was weak but still managed to push Bobby's shield hard enough to puncture it and send him to where I was. He hit his head against another tree and fell to the floor. He wasn't moving. He didn't seem to have been hit by the poisonous end of the tail but didn't seem okay. I called his name and he didn't respond. I was thinking what I should do when I heard everyone rushing towards us.

They ignored me and went straight to Bobby. Lauren was crying because he looked dead. She did hesitate but went to him with Hazel right behind her. I felt like a spectator. Hazel was the one to talk next. "Grover. Do you think you can grow me some acalypha fructiosa? And Lauren go get ambrosia and nectar and the medical kit from one of the backpacks, now!" they were both doing what they were told. Grover played and Lauren accompanied of Reyna ran towards the horses and the tents. I saw them find a back pack and bring it all together. They were jogging back when we all heard a groan. We all turned in time to hear Reyna scream "NOOOOOOOO!" and jump in front of Lauren.

A split of a second later an arrow went through her stomach and she fell. I saw Kampes head fall and I was sure it was dead for I had been freed of the ground. I ran to Lauren who had Reyna in her lap and was crying and consoling her. Telling her everything would be okay. Grover appeared besides us but Hazel and Kit were still helping Bobby. "I know it will be fine. I will see you all someday hopefully. But Lauren always keep Kit close. I know what losing a love can feel like and mine is probably not dead. But I couldn't let you or Kit suffer that way. There is an end for everything, I am just happy for everything I have gone through." Reyna was crying but smiling. She seemed as if she was content with her life and the way she died. Being a hero. Lauren was now working on Hazel's wounds. She fed her some ambrosia and nectar but I could see in her eyes it would be useless. Kit then came for the first aid kit and left running towards Bobby. Hazel then turned to me. She groaned in pain and I knew she did all she could not to scream in pain.

I could see her eyes were filled with tears and she was letting them fall freely down her face. I noticed her beauty, not only interior but exterior. She was amazingly beautiful. Her eyes looked directly into mine and her weak voice said to me, "Percy, do me a favor. Please tell Jason if he remembers me that I loved him a lot. He was everything in my life and I am very sorry I left him this way without saying goodbye. Tell him I died in an honorable way and I hope to see him someday again." She sounded as if she was trying to keep her suffering off her voice but she didn't succeed. With that Lauren started crying and Reyna closed her eyes. Grover left me and the girls to go help Bobby. All the horses surrounded us and Mia got close to Reyna's body. "She is dead. She died protecting me. Why did I have to be so careless?" I sat down besides her and she leaned on me crying. _Lord, I should have helped. Had I been able to move this wouldn't have happened. She understood how I felt and she knew what true love was. She died in a very honorable way and I am proud of that but I am really grieving her death. _Said Mia into my mind and a tear went down her horsy cheek. "It wasn't your fault."I said to both of them. "This couldn't have been stopped. She died in a very honorable way. She shall always be remembered and I will be sure of it." By this time I was also crying.

All the horses stayed quiet around us but Snow came close to us. She placed her nose on Lauren's shoulder. I took this as my leave and told the horse to support her and I went to Bobby jogging. "Kit, Lauren really needs you right now." I said to him and then I turned to Bobby. Hazel didn't look at me while she talked. "Percy do you think you can tell us where to find fresh water we need to clean everyone's wounds, especially Bobby's. He will probably make it through one night but he is in a lot of need." I felt a voice in my head telling me water was within me. I concentrated and suddenly water started coming out of the ground. Hazel looked surprised at me but hurried up and used it. She started cleaning Bobby's wounds. After an hour or so everyone's wounds were taken care of. Bobby had a concussion but apparently the ambrosia would take care of that eventually. Everyone was sad because of our great loss. I took the first turn for watch while everyone slept. I couldn't sleep; somehow I knew I couldn't trust the dirt. Something hit my mind. What Gaea had said. The ones who survive wouldn't be able to stop her son. I started reciting the prophecy. She had planned for one of us to die. Now we couldn't stop her son because that apparently needed of 6 demi-gods and we were only five.

That plus the missing pegasi where going to be trouble. I had to tell Bobby. He would be able to help me. I turned to the sleeping pegasi and I could see their dreams. I concentrated on Blackjacks dreams. It was a memory of us. I was in a ship tied. I escaped and let him free. I stayed there for some time. Forgetting all my troubles and concentrating on Blackjacks dreams. I was like this till the morning. It didn't surprise me Bobby found out we were missing a demigod. "We have a bigger problem," I said before I could stop myself. They all turned at me waiting to me to continue so I did. I said something else though. "Umm, I heard Mother Earth yesterday. It was she who tied me and the horses to the ground. She told me if we killed the giant she had an ally who could eat Bessie and become powerful." I said and looked around. Bobby seemed to think about this and he looked worried. "So this means we have to kill the giant AND save Bessie in three days." He didn't say it as a question but I nodded anyways. I thought I had fooled everyone but I forgot the empathy link. Grover talked. "Percy, I know you are hiding something. You need to tell us, it might help us and we might help you."

I knew he was right and even though I didn't want to say I had been caught. "Well, the giant is rising in Cerro Alto Mountain. Mother earth kidnapped the kid pegasi and has them there. Well at least I think. But we can't go there because Mother Earth came to me one day, when I had my killer headache and told me to betray you. She has a trap there for us. I have to save them though, I know I have to." Everyone stayed quiet as if processing the information. _Please dad, help us. I really need your help on this one. _That's when I heard it, only me though. A male voice talk in my head and smiled

I turned to everyone who had been startled by the celebrating horses. For they understood what it meant. "Guys, I have the solution to one of our problems."

**Please I would love suggestions of things to happen! So review and suggest please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Coming down from the sky was another black pegasi. He had two persons con his back. _Master, your father sent me to look for you. He told me to tell you he can't help you for Zeus has forbidden it. I also found this two in the woods and brought them along. They are weak. My name is Night. _He started landing and landed right besides Mia. Mia seemed to be cheered a little but she still seemed sad. I assumed this was the famous boyfriend that had been wounded. On his back where a boy and a girl. They both where gingers and they were both very thin. The girl seemed my age and the boy looked like 20. They looked tired and they had dried blood all over them. They seemed asleep but when I started to get close to them the boy woke up with a jump. He quickly got off Night and looked at all of us warily. He had left all the pegasi behind him and started studying us.

Before any of us could talk his ring transformed into a sword. He immediately attacked Kit. I think that was his first choice because he was the biggest one there. Anyways they started fighting and fighting hard. Kit managed to wound his right arm, too bad he was left handed so that didn't affect him that much. Really fast I saw Lauren take her bow out. I don't know if she was going to try and shoot him from this short distance but the fight was moving everywhere. "Don't!" I screamed at her and took out my pen. I uncapped it and started fighting the guy. Kit was already on the floor and the boy was about to strike him. "Don't interfere." I told everyone around me. Grover stopped playing, Hazel put her bow away, Lauren was checking Kit's wounds and Bobby had his knife out and ready. The crazy thing is the last part happened really fast. It didn't take more than a minute till I took over the fight. He was really fast and his strikes were fluent. He didn't feel trained but he this was still a really close fight. I knew he was a demi-god that was out of question. He looked as if he was getting tired and so was I. I saw his blade go to the hilt of my blade. I knew what he was about to do and backed away. I did it on time because right after I got my hilt free he flipped his sword. I stepped closer to him and made a plan. I went to strike for his head knowing he would block it. As soon as our blades made an x over our heads I pushed and elbowed him in the face. He stumbled back, and I did the technique. The sword was on the ground and I pushed him to towards a tree. When he was back to back with it, I pointed the tip of my sword to his throat. I was falling asleep I had to do everything in my power to stay awake.

He looked surprised. Then turned to look at his sister. Then looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please don't hurt her" he said to me. I lowered my sword and said, "We don't want to kill you. Why would we be enemies? Let's start from the beginning. Who are you?" He looked at me with confusion while I yawned but said anyways "I am Stan and that is Sarah, my little sister." I looked around and saw that everyone was asleep except Bobby who was staring at him. I saw the wound was still bleeding and it was a deep cut. I turn to look at Bobby directly and say, "Do you think you can cure him? The healers here are asleep and I think you would do a better job than me." He nodded and yawned. Then he looked at him and said "Can you stop doing that? We are not attacking you anymore." Stan had a confused look on his face and then a hologram appeared on his head. It was Hypnos symbol. I understood why everyone was sleeping. He looked confused and then turned to his sister when we heard her yelp. She also had the symbol over her head; she had probably woken up when the horse underneath her fell asleep. "Bobby help them with their wounds until the others wake. I turn to Stan for he was older. "Do you know what this means? Do you know what you are?" He thought about it. "Well, umm I don't know what it means." He looked serious. _How in the world did he survive for so long! _"How old are you?" asked Bobby looking at Sarah. "I am sixteen years old and my brother is twenty-one years old."

"Well," I said. "You guys, like us, are demigods. Hypnos is your father. The God of sleep." When I said Hypnos, which is the Greek name, Bobby eyed me coldly but I ignored it and kept talking. "The Gods still exist and they are here in the United States. I will explain everything in detail later. Right now I want to ask you, how did you survive? And where did you get that sword?" Stan looked at me. Bobby started checking Sarah who was staring at Stan. After a small while she left with Bobby but I don't know where.

I turned again to look at Stan who had a confused look on his face. He talked with a bit of self-doubt. "I had a dream when I was about 9. I dreamt that some guy gave me this sword. He told me I had to take care of my sister. When I woke up I had the ring on. When I thought about the blade in my dream it appeared. Then when I imagined the ring it transformed back. I didn't know what the dream meant or what was going on. About a month later I was with Sarah at the park and some things attacked us. I took out my sword and started fighting them. I didn't know what to do though, I was just really confused. Somehow they seemed to be fighting lazily, one actually fell asleep. I stabbed them and they became dust. Me and my sister ran away after that. We got very scared and thought U.S.A. would make it better. When we got past the Detroit River, a giant snake attacked us. This one we ran away from because it could get out of water. After a year of being vagabonds we found a boy. He smelled us or something and started talking to us. He went to make a call or something and an our later he came to us with another girl. They told us we had to go with them. I didn't want to go but Sarah convinced me. We got in a car and they talked between them. After a lot time of driving we stopped for something to eat on a McDonalds. It was empty except for the cashier and an old woman.

Suddenly the old woman became a weird monster. It grew wings and the girl that drove us there called it a Fury or something. The girl took out a sword and started fighting it, and the boy took off his pants. He was just like that one sleeping over there. Half goat or donkey or something. They started fighting it and told us to stay back. The girl stabbed the thing in the thigh and it exploded into dust. In that moment another one came so fast and to their backs they didn't see it coming. Its claws went straight into their back and to their hearts. I took my sword immediately out and made it disappear but it wasn't fast enough. They were both dead. The cashier suddenly started saying we killed them and the police was on their way. We ran away. From that day on we have been in lots of places and fighting those monsters, my sister received double blades from a dream or something. A couple of days ago we found a pair of Cyclops. They followed us to the forest. They caught us and where going to eat us. They fell asleep and we escaped. We heard something following us and it was them again. They had woken. We fought and we almost died until that flying horse came. He let us ride him and he took us here."

So he learned to fight through the years. But how did he know the hilt technique? "Where were you last summer?" His expression darkened deeply. He told me they had been found by some people that took them aboard the ship. They taught him to fight and a blond boy taught him a disarming trick. He told me then that the ship exploded but luckily they had survived. They then ran away. This made sense to me now. I remembered even more. I exploded the ship. I was on the ship. I fought Luke. Everyone was awaking now. I turn around to see that and I see Bobby and Sarah coming towards us. Sarah looks right at me and talks. "I have seen you before. You where in that ship. You jumped and the whole ship exploded. Because of you we almost died!" She was looking at me with anger. I saw the confused look on Bobby's face and the understanding look in Stan's face. Sarah transformed her own rings to double blades and attacked me.

I started defending myself but I wasn't attacking. I didn't want her to get hurt. She didn't know what had happened she just knew I almost killed her. She was surprisingly a better fighter than her brother. Her brother was about to attack me or I assumed because went I sneaked a peek Bobby had him pinned to the floor and was sitting on him. He was saying some things to him that made him stop struggling. Bobby then fell asleep. Apparently Stan hadn't really listened to him. I turn around to see everyone is sleeping again. I am too tired. I fall to my knees. I can't close my eyes because I know she will kill me. But know Stan was about to attack me too. I fall on my back from exhaustion. They both look at me in victory. And that is when I fell asleep.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

I wake up tied to a tree. As soon as I wake up I have a sword pointed at my throat. "You killed the only ones that could help us. I should have killed you already but Stan stopped me. Who are you?" I look at her and I don't recognize her she was probably in the crowd. "I am Percy Jackson. I am a demigod just like you. I am sorry for blowing up the ship. We were at war against Kronos. I woke up one day not so long ago with amnesia, I am still remembering things. I understand why you thought I was the bad guy. The people you were with wanted to destroy the Gods. OUR parents so we had to prevent that. I am surprised you have survived so long. I know you probably won't believe me but why would I lie? If you would let me I will tell you everything I remember." They agreed to hear me out. I told them everything. Everyone was awake now listening to me tell them thing they didn't know. But they were all tied up together but away from me, and so where the pegasi. At the end they decided they could trust us but that didn't mean they liked us. We told them everything about the prophecy. I had a feeling they would be important.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

We only had a day and a half till the eclipse. We were already in Utah. We got hungry but not tired for everyone had slept the day before. We laded by a small Lake. They all wanted to fish something but I voted against it. It just didn't feel right to do that. In the fights we had lost almost all the food. Everyone but Stan, Sarah and I were hungry. They weren't hungry because we gave them the food we had left for they hadn't eaten. I just didn't feel like eating. Stan went with the rest because he had been in the forest a long time. He knew a lot of edible plants. Sarah didn't go; she said she didn't feel good. "What does it feel like?" she asks me suddenly. "What does what feel like?" I say back. She looked at the sky dreamily. "Everything," she said. "What does it feel like to have friends, to have known your mother, to have had someone to explain everything to you. How does it feel to be loved by friends?" I looked at her. She seemed sad now. "I don't really remember. I don't even know if I know my mother. I don't remember that part. I do remember being loved but I don't really remember the feeling itself. I just feel too stressed out to feel it again. And you are loved. If you had seen the way your brother asked e not to hurt you. You are the most important thing in his life. And I already consider you a friend. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." As if in cue she winced and clutched her stomach. "What's wrong?" I ask startled. She pulled her shirt up a little to show a bandage on her stomach. She had been wounded, but when? Probably fighting the Cyclops. I flinched. "Why didn't you tell Bobby when he was healing you." She looked guiltily at me. "Well I didn't let him check me. I was disturbed because I knew I had already seen you before." She winced again her bandage was getting redder by the second. She was bleeding heavily and there was no one close.

I curse under my breath and command her to lie down. She does it immediately. She looks in a lot of pain. I take the bandage off. The wound is deep and it looks dirty. I took off my shirt and ripped it in two. She gasped as if she had expected something else, but I ignored it. I soaked one half of my shirt in the lake and pressed it in the wound. I had to clean it and for my bad luck the Apollo girls had taken the nectar and ambrosia. She let a small scream in pain. I took the blood soaked cloth and cleaned it with the water. I commanded the water now to go delicately to the wound. It did go. She seemed to be crying now. The water cleaned the wound deeper. After that I took the other half of my shirt and used it as a bandage. I tied it around her stomach so that is would prevent the blood from coming out. I told her she shouldn't move. She looked a little better. She was well enough to thank me. "Thank you, a Cyclops was about to stab Stan and I got in its way." I placed her head in my legs; she looked really uncomfortable the other way.

"That was really brave. Tell me about you." I wanted to distract her from the pain left until the healers (Lauren and Hazel) came back with everyone else. She looked up as if trying to figure out who I was and then stared at my chest again. She looked as if she couldn't believe it. I didn't know if that was an Oh-My-God-He-Is-Hot look or a Wow-That-Is-Pathetic look. Then she met my eyes and smiled. She then turned to look at the lake and closed her eyes. We started talking for about a couple of hours. Suddenly I woke up. I had fallen asleep during the talk or something. But I didn't remember it. I looked at everyone staring at us. Sarah had her eyes wide open too. "What happened?" I asked. "We talked in the dreams. I felt more comfortable talking that way. Not that much pain. So when I met your eyes I made you go asleep and then fell asleep myself. I discovered I could do that not long ago. Did it bother you?" she looked ashamed that she didn't tell me. I gave her a don't-worry smile.

Everyone was still looking at us. "Lauren can you please give her some ambrosia and nectar?" I said. "What for?" she asked. Sarah took off the bandage and everyone gasped. She winced again. Lauren didn't ask any more questions and she opened her backpack. Stan took my place like his sisters head support. When that was done I just jumped into the lake.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

I don't know how long I was in the lake. I was there thinking. Why would I want to go out? Why couldn't I just stay here and live away from the world. Another thing that was bothering me was Sarah. We had such a nice talk and she made me feel better about not remembering. But doing it felt somehow as a betrayal. I kept picturing gray eyes when I talked, some sad gray eyes. Why did I have such a hard time remembering her? What could it be that was keeping her memory so far from my mind. I sighed and looked up. I saw a pair of heads looking down at me. _They want to you go up lord. _A fish told me. I thanked him but said I wasn't ready. They knew I saw them and didn't go up. I was trying to decide against staying there when I felt a change in the water. I look up and find myself face to face with Hazel.

I immediately touch her arm so that she is part of the air bubble. She doesn't notices and still tries to pull me up. "You can breathe you know?" I saw. As if on cue she gasps in need of more air. She looks around and notices the bubble. To my bad luck she also realized that she could talk. Lucky me. "What's wrong? Common we have to go. We don't have enough time left and Bobby wants to tell you about some plan. And everyone is really worried that you won't come out. So just be a man and go up." I was seriously thinking of letting her out of the bubble but let that thought go. I knew she was right, I had to talk to Bobby and we had to go soon. I sighed and commanded the bubble to push us upward. As soon as we were out everyone stopped talking. They were almost all sitting in a semicircle around Grover. He seemed to be telling them something, probably about me.

I got close to them and sat down besides Grover. Hazel sat on the floor. I knew no one was going to talk so I had to. "Bobby, what's the plan?" I said while I turned to face him. When he talked he seemed lost in thought. He was also watching me with something that looked like respect. _What in the Hades is going on? _I thought and I noticed that the sleeping brothers where not here. "Well I thought of everything. We have to save Bessie and stop the giant who is waking. So I sent Sarah and Stan to go and try to stop the giant from waking. They probably won't make it go to sleep but at least make the process slower. The rest of us will go save Bessie. We will go in two groups, the first one you, Hazel and me. Hazel insisted that she had to protect you. The second group Kit, Lauren and Grover. Our group will go first and look for Bessie. The other group is there just in case there is a trap or we are captured or something. If we do get capture the empathy link you have with Grover should be able to tell them we need their help. We will leave right now. They will stay a couple of miles away of the canyon. Everyone agrees with this plan?" in that last part he turns to look at everyone. They all nod in agreement and with that we are gone.

While flying Blackjack starts to talk to Rose about what good food comes from nature. He gets disappointed when he learns donuts, pizza and fries are not really natural. Since that gets me close to Grover I took my chance to apologize. "Grover, I am really sorry I have been kind of avoiding you. I am really busy with everything and I feel scared of my past life. I feel like if I get too close to you I will miss back home but at the same time you could bring back miseries I may have had in the past. I know I shouldn't have done that. I have to face my past but I wasn't sure if I was ready for it." Grover smiled sympathetically at me. "It's fine," he said. "I would have probably done the same thing. Besides we are best friends, I knew you would talk to me when you were ready." I felt really relieved when I heard him say that. Just then I noticed Lauren telling something to Hazel. Then she gasps and turns to look at me with somewhat scared eyes. I turn to Grover. "What where you talking about when I was in the lake?"

I literally saw him gulp, movie type. I could see he got nervous. I stared at him and he spilled the soup. "I told them about the quests we have gone to. As soon as the brothers left they asked me stuff about you. I am not really sure if you want to know everything because of your memory loss." he had a guilty look. "I am not mad, but why are they looking at me that way?" I said and he sighed. He tried to explain to me without saying anything at the same time. "Well you have done a lot of things in your quests. Things not even their Jason has done. And you have done something no one has ever done. You rejected the offer…" he trailed off. He had been lost in thought but he stopped in time. My doubt was killing me of course but there was nothing I could do. I didn't want to ask. I sigh and say, "Grover if we succeed today please tell me everything. Especially of that girl. Annabeth. I know her name but I remember absolutely nothing about her. I don't know what it means but it is probably something important." He nodded. After that we talked about different things.

I then went to talk to Hazel and Bobby. I hadn't talked to Lauren or Kit because they were always lovey-dovey together so I preferred to stay away. But I would have preferred to talk to them because they were new to all of this. They probably didn't fully understand why what I did was so important. "Hazel why did you hate me so much when I came?" I don't know why I asked that. She looked me in the eye when she answered me. "Well I felt something was wrong. Then I figured out you were Greek." She practically spitted when she said Greek but kept going. "Us Romans know that the Greeks where weak that's why the gods went to Rome. We don't like Greeks. It's good no one else knew or you would have died in the camp. Bobby helped me figure out about another camp. I didn't kill you because my dad told me I had to take care of you. So I also prevented Bobby and Reyna from telling everyone. Reyna knew you were the answer to know where Jason is. Bobby is a son of Minerva. He probably thought of something really complicated to convince him not to kill you or tell on you. And everyone else doesn't know about the rivalry. If the camp knew there was a Greek camp they would want to attack it."

She explained this and I just didn't understand it. Why would they hate Greeks? Maybe jealous because we were better or something. Suddenly I started questioning if the sleeping brothers where Roman or Greek. I guess we would have to find out later. I suddenly got exhausted and told them I was going to take a nap. They didn't look like they could sleep on a flying horse but I could. So I did. In my dream I was on Blackjack and besides us were Mia and Sarah. She smiled when she saw me and started descending. I followed her until she landed on a meadow. She got down and lay down on the grass. She motioned for me to lay besides her. I didn't hesitate to lay down an inch apart from her. I felt calm and I knew I was dreaming. "Hey Perce, I was taking a nap on Mia and had a sudden urge to talk to you. Sorry I sent the dream shadows to make you sleep. I just wanted to talk to someone about a dream I was having and it got me really scared. I had a dream of a girl. Well she was a girl at the beginning but then became a man, at the end she was like a girl our age. She was talking to what seemed like a sleeping woman made of dirt. She was telling umm, it I guess, how to look like. They said they had to kill the animal and if the dirt ones son didn't get there but noon it had to kill it and eat it and a bunch of stuff.

The dirt one said that it had to stop you from saving it. That without you they would fail to save the animal and stop the giant. You have to be careful Percy. I don't know what either of them is but they want you out of the way. You have to be really careful I can't lose my only friend." She sobbed at the end and then she was trembling. I closed the inch that was separating us and placed my arm around her. I started saying nonsense to make her laugh and make her stop worrying. I would obviously have to be careful, it was me they wanted to stop and that wasn't really good news. Suddenly I knew what would make her feel better. "Do me a favor," I said "come with me to look for a lake." I stood up and offered my hand to her. We walked for a small while because I could sense where water was. She looked down at the lake and looked nervous. "I know we are sleeping and we can be wherever we want but we can't do anything we want. We could still drown and that would wake us up. I don't know how to swim." I laughed and she gave me a half angry half ashamed look. "Take my hand, I won't let you drown."

She looked at me weirdly but came with me. She knew I would make her go in if she didn't. She grabbed my hand and looked down at her reflection. She didn't want to go in the water so I jumped in and dragged her down with me. She screamed and closed her eyes. She was still screaming when we were underwater she thought we were still falling. I shook her shoulder and spoke with a soothing tone. "Hey, it's okay. Open your eyes and please stop screaming." We were still holding hands because if we didn't have contact the air bubble would disappear. She opened her eyes and looked at the fish around her. I commanded the bubble to go down the river and take us to a sea. When we were there Sarah was still wide eyed. She looked so happy and so beautiful. I didn't realize I had been staring until she turned to look at me and turned red. Suddenly she yelped and jumped to me. She had her arms around me and was muttering something. It sounded like we are going to die. I turned around and saw a white shark staring at us. "Go away." I said to it and to every other fish that was around. They swam again. Sarah was looking at the empty space where the shark had been. Then she looked up and met my eyes. She still had her arms around me and I had placed my arms around her so our faces where centimeters apart.

I stared deeply into her eyes. I had just met her and I felt weird. The same feeling that I am about to stab someone on the back was coming over me. I was thinking about it when I was pulled back. Sarah was kissing me. I started kissing her back. We started making out heavily. I don't know how long we where that way when I awoke.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

I looked around. I was happy to see a camp already built up. A small fire and two tents, one blue and one orange. Probably one for boys and one for girls. I felt a little sad when I remembered Sarah wasn't there but I would have to ignore that fact. Lauren got out of a tent just that instant and saw me. She waved and smiled. "Hey sleepy head, what happened to you? We couldn't wake you up. " My head ached and my heart did too. I felt really bad for the kiss. I had to tell someone and she was probably my best option, maybe she would help me understand. I yawned and then told her. "I had a kind of dream. I was talking to Sarah. She told me about…" she broke me off. "Wait a second? One of the sleeping brothers did this to you? Wow they are powerful." That kind of annoyed me a little. "Can we please just call the Stan and Sarah?" she nodded and I kept talking. "She said that she had a dream about some people talking, they wanted to kill me or something. Well most precisely want to kill me."

She looked at me hard; she knew I was missing something of the dream. I got down from the sleeping blackjack and sat down in front of the fire. Lauren sat beside me a looked deep into my eyes. "You are more scared than you want to show I know that but there is something else also. Something you didn't tell me. Common Percy I was your best friend. At least I thought we were. Maybe I can help." I wanted to tell her, but what would she think. Grover talked to all of them maybe she knew why I felt so guilty. Maybe she knew embarrassing stuff about me already, so I thought why not. "Well, we were talking and she was scared of her dream so I took her for a trip underwater. Apparently you can be anywhere in dreams but you can't do everything. If you die you wake up and she couldn't swim so I made a bubble. She got scared by a shark and then she kissed me. I don't know how I feel. I like her but I feel really bad. My heart aches and I feel like I am betraying someone. Maybe I'm betraying simply my past by moving to a new future or something." She was looking at me with a sad smile.

She then gave me an encouraging smile and said, "Maybe you should follow your heart. I know this is cliché but it happened to me too. I felt something in my gut when I was close to Kit but I couldn't do anything about it. If I had followed my heart we would have never really fought. Deep inside I knew he wouldn't cheat on me. The point is that even though you don't remember a heart never forgets. So I say let it do the decisions. Don't worry, I won't say anything, you probably don't want me to." I get out a small laugh, "You got that right." She got up and offered me her hand. I took it and pulled myself up. I went inside the tent where Kit was sleeping and Bobby was working. I wonder where Grover is, probably in the nature somewhere. "Hey Bobby, any ideas where we will start looking for Bessie?" He jumps at the sound of my voice and turns around. I obviously startled him. After a deep breath he turned back to his work and started talking to me. "Yeah, I have been thinking that Bessie probably is in some kind of cave. Obviously away from the national park, because if it were close Bessie would have been seen already. It is so powerful that even the mist can't hide it. I also think you will be able to feel where it is when we are close enough." I thought that was a good theory. And besides that when we get close we will obviously be attacked.

That got me thinking again about Sarah's dream. I had a feeling I had to mention it to Bobby but I was too nervous to tell him. I was glad Lauren had stayed outside, that way she wouldn't tell either. I knew I she told me she wouldn't but I wasn't completely sure if I should trust her. Bobby and I kept talking until he declared it was time to go. "If we leave now there will still be light and it will be almost empty for it is closing." I was getting out of the tent to go look for Grover when I tripped with Kits backpack. That got me thinking. Almost everyone had lost their backpacks and we gave the two Apollo girls and Bobby the other backpacks so that they could keep the healing stuff and Bobby all of his maps. Just then did I realize the one Lauren had was the one Kit had now. The one with the donuts. I had been dying for some junk food in a long time but I tried not to think about it. I turn around and Bobby was looking at me. He was probably confused by my falling and not getting up. I made a motion for him to come and he did. I opened the backpack and I only saw bags of ambrosia and nectar, gauzes, needles and a bunch of stuff like that. I couldn't see the bottom so I started taking stuff out. Bobby gasped and then turned to look at Kit probably wanting to punch him. He was crouching besides me now. At camp we couldn't eat junk food and here we had struggled and he had kept his donuts for himself and Lauren. I look at Bobby who was about to yell something. I motioned him to be quiet. You probably think we have no reason for getting this mad; well try not even remembering how they taste and still wanting one.

I started taking out the donut box and Bobby knew what I was doing. He quickly got his own backpack and emptied it. I quickly count the donuts left. There are six, and this box was for a dozen. I should have known. I quickly place the box inside Bobby's backpack and start putting everything back inside Laurens/Kits backpack. Bobby does the same thing with his.

We quietly get outside and I look over at the orange tent. There were arguing voices inside. I didn't have time to try and hear what was happening. "Guys! Who took my pipes?" yells Grover nervously. He looks around, and I see Bobby stiffen. He opens a small pocket of his backpack and puts his hand in. His face gets mad. I don't really understand what he is missing but he looked extremely mad. I shrugged and placed my hand in my pockets. I gasped, my pocket was empty. No riptide. I hadn't talked to anyone except Bobby and Lauren in the last 5 min. that's when it hit me. Lauren.

My pen should have already come back unless maybe someone was holding it. Maybe if it had contact to someone it couldn't simply disappear. My ears are roaring, I am extremely mad. Suddenly I hear an angry scream or something like that. It came from the blue tent. We all turn around, Bobby and I red faced with anger, Grover really scared because he lost his pipes. The tent is ripped by a knife and Kit comes to me. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt. He stinks to cow crap. That's when I see his brown stained clothes. "Why did you fill my stupid sleeping bag with…" he doesn't finish because he sees Lauren and Hazel come out. He lets go of me with a devil eye. I and Bobby turn to see Lauren and Hazel. Hazel's hair was blue. Grover seems to get what's going on but Kit has not the smallest idea. Lauren is crying. Kit sees her then Hazel then the rest of us. He turns to me. "What did you do? Did you just prank everyone here?" he takes out his knife again. "Don't." says Lauren slowly, "it was me." He looks at her to see if he heard her right. Hazel is next to speaking. "Every Apollo kid has a day or couple of days when he or she has to prank or steal. This is not even close to what I did on my day. Forgive her. She has everything and don't worry Kit you can shower later. Don't be mad at her. If I am not mad and my hair is blue you shouldn't be either." Lauren approaches us. She gives Grover his pipes, Bobby a small locked red box, and me Riptide and the whistle.

I hadn't even noticed the whistle was gone. She then turns to Kit and starts to cry. She mutters she is sorry and starts walking back to her tent. He goes to her, "Don't worry, you probably didn't really want to. You know what gets everyone in a good mood? Food, so I will go get our backpack and we will go for a small picnic of nature. Just natural food." He says and winks at her. My anger had all left and I had to hold back a laugh. I elbowed Bobby who was trying not to laugh either and mouth him _Lets _go_!_ He announces its time for us to go and he runs to the pegasi. Hazel goes over as well and gets ready. I say goodbye and start laughing. They probably thought it was because of the pranks so didn't ask me anything. I climb on blackjacks back and tell him to fly.

When we are a good way in the sky I tell Blackjack I want a donut. _Boss, I do too! Maybe we could find a Donut store somewhere here with a fly-through. _"No need blackjack, look what Bobby and I found on a scavenger hunt." Bobby opens his backpack and takes out the box. Blackjacks happiness made me almost fall over for he was flying all around Bobby. When Bobby opens the box I take two donuts, one for me and one for blackjack. He does the same and gives one to sunshine who hadn't really talked to me. Then goes Hazel and gives one to her pegasi as well. Hazel says happily "wow, Hermes would be proud of you. He would be proud of Lauren too. It was because of some deal with Apollo that Hermes could make an Apollo kid steal and prank for a day. You have to forgive her." She touches her newly blue hair and sighs.

We flew for about an hour. Bobby decided where to land. I felt something. The image of Bessie went to my head. She was in some sort of water bubble or tank. It was probably magic. I was brought aback when someone called my name. _Lord Perseus, do you wish for us to stay? _I shake my head and all three pegasi go back to the sky. I followed Bobby. He told me to tell him if I felt Bessie near. After half an hour of walking I felt something. I knew Bessie was near and a wary feeling came over me. If Bessie was near I knew there probably was a trap near also, and I wasn't wrong.


End file.
